


Sterek [Kinktober 2018]

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: +18, Kinktober, M/M, Male Slash, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: Serie de drabbles dedicados a la pareja de Stiles y Derek de la serie de Teen Wolf.Publicados desde el 1 al 31 de Octubre del 2018.Temáticas +18Leer bajo su propia precaución.





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos sean ustedes a estas mini historias (drabbles) Sterek con temática adulta. 
> 
> Estas historias son parte de un reto de escritura diaria hecha por la pagina Es de Fanfic para este mes de octubre. Es algo parecido con lo que pasa con los artistas (diseño, dibujo, etc) que hacen este mes completamente para publicar dibujos a diario (a esta actividad se le llama Inktober). 
> 
> La página a creado estos retos de escritura con diferentes temáticas, llamado Kinktober. En su mayoría son temáticas que se pueden usar en contenido +18 y eso es lo que encontrarán aquí. 
> 
> Asi que si no les gusta las historias con temática adulta o LGBT, les pido que desistan de leer y continúen su camino. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si por el contrario gustan de esta pareja así como de este contenido adelante y disfruten de este mes de Kinktober. 
> 
>  
> 
> Publicación diaria en Wattpad *Usuario Ale-Hoku*
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Reto de: Es de Fanfic 
> 
> Mis redes sociales.  
> Twitter : @AleHoku  
> Instagram : alehoku

**Aftercare**

─ ¡Espera!─ la risa de Stiles inundaba la habitación, Derek lamia su cuello pero este en lugar de soltar aquellos gemidos que tanto gustaba escuchar el lobo solo se escuchaban risas. ─Para, no funciona─ el hombre lobo se detuvo y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico, acariciando su espalda de forma delicada, podía notar aquel dolor que siempre atormentaba al más joven después del sexo.

─Lo siento, me he pasado otra vez─ decía mientras Stiles reía y lo tomaba de las mejillas para centrar sus ojos en él.

─Me encanta cuando no tiene cuidado─ soltó de forma picarona, ambos se dejaron llevar recostándose en la cama, se notaba la luna llena del otro lado del gran ventanal del loft, Derek continuaba acariciando la espalda de Stiles, el humano algo relajado miraba al lobo a los ojos ─ ¿Puedo yo calmar tu dolor? ─ dijo el chico, levantándose de su lugar, apartando un poco al lobo de su lado que lo miraba con curiosidad─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Stiles algo indignado.

─ Nada─ respondió Derek acariciando su mejilla, el humano estaba sentado sobre el abdomen del lobo, quería pasar al otro lado de la cama, para acercarse a la mesita de noche. Stiles amaba que el lobo fuese tan delicado al tocarlo, parecía completamente otra persona, pero eso no quitaba que deseara por completo lo gruñón que podía hacer.

Aun así el joven se apartó, saliendo de la cama ─ Lo diré una última vez, déjame aliviar un poco el dolor que te doy.

Derek intentó detenerlo, el castaño tan hiperactivo apenas hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y desapareció por la puerta, el lobo suspiro de cansancio, prefirió dejarle hacer lo que fuera a hacer y se recostó en la cama de nuevo. Había silencio en todo el loft, Derek frunció el cejo y agudizó sus sentidos lobunos, escucho el respirar de Stiles así como leves sonidos de cacerolas moviéndose. ─ ¿Qué está haciendo?

El lobo saltó de la cama y con cuidado se encaminó a la cocina, las luces estaban encendidas y el murmullo de las ollas era cada vez más fuerte.

  
Al entrar pudo ver a Stiles sirviendo agua para el café, así como sacando diferentes ingredientes del refrigerador, estaba por preparar un desayuno para los dos. Pero al ver que el chico mantenía la cara en el teléfono mientras escogía unos cuantos blanquillos tomar, el lobo supo de inmediato que aquello sería un desastre total.

─Stiles─ el humano dejó caer el teléfono y el blanquillo ─ ¿estás bien?

El humano se recargo en la mesilla de noche y se dio la vuelta, Derek pudo escuchar como los latidos de su corazón eran más rápido y mientras se acercaba estos disminuían ─ ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ El lobo le beso detrás de las orejas.

─Ya sabes, espantarme con ese maldito sigilo tuyo─ decía Stiles un poco enojado.

Derek sintió un poco de ternura por aquella actitud y volvió a besarlo pero en esta ocasión en el cuello ─ ¿Puedo saber que intentas hacer en mi cocina? ─ preguntó, Stiles dudo un poco en responderle y solo lo abrazo por el cuello manteniéndolo cerca de su cuerpo.   
─No lo sé, quería hacerte sentir bien─ Algo abrumado Derek se apartó un poco para mirarle a la cara, notando que el humano estaba algo abochornado ─Quiero decir, tu siempre estás dándome mimos después de hacerlo, incluso me llevas el desayuno ─ Stiles se mordió los labios ─ Quería devolverte todo eso con los mismos mimos.

El lobo no pudo evitar reír un poco por aquello ─No necesitas hacer eso─ Stiles quiso reprochar pero el lobo le beso tiernamente sobre la frente acallando a este un momento ─ Lo único que necesito de ti es que sigas a mi lado cada día. 


	2. Día 2

**Cosplay**

Stiles por fin podía tomar unos cuantos días de vacaciones, justo en las fechas de la San Diego Comic Con, así que hizo sus maletas y se llevó a Derek con él para disfrutar un poco de tiempo íntimo entre pareja.

Durante esos días el humano llevaba al lobo de un lado a otro, en parte este se llevaba algunos reproches del mayor por comprar tantos objetos de coleccionistas, en especial figurillas. El último día Stiles estuvo toda la mañana insistiendo a Derek para hacer cosplay juntos pero el lobo no se dejaba convencer. Hasta que Stiles prometió recompensárlo en la noche.

  
─ ¡Stiles me veo ridículo!─ se escuchó el grito del lobo desde el baño, la habitación del hotel no tenía paredes muy gruesas así que se podía deducir que tal vez los huéspedes de otros cuartos lo escucharon.

─Venga, de seguro te ves bien─ dice Stiles acomodándose aquel traje de Orko que con tanta dedicación había hecho, basándose en las fotos y el modelo de Good Lookin Kids.

Derek salió del cuarto de baño azotando la puerta, iba de He-man, se notaba que estaba incomodo por la pocas prendas que tenía que usar y en el puño llevaba la peluca rubio.

─Te ves... muy, pero muy bien─ Stiles parecía excitado al ver de aquella manera a su novio lobuno. Miraba constantemente sus músculos hasta llegar al bulto de su entrepierna ─ Demasiado bien.

─Me veo ridículo─ dijo lanzando la peluca a la cama ─ Y una mierda salgo así vestido.

Derek se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quitarse aquellas cosas de encima y volver a usar su ropa de siempre, Stiles lo sorprendió pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, abrazándolo

─Venga, me prometiste usarlo ─ decía de forma dulce. El lobo suspiró dejando salir un poco su frustración, y mientras su compañero le besaba el cuello y se portaba de forma dócil sin exagerar; no se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo cuando quería algo a base de chantaje verbal, sino que estaba dándole mimos pequeños.

Derek lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza jalandolo para sentarlo en sus piernas.─ No me lastimes─ dijo Stiles percatandose de los brillantes ojos azules del lobo. Estaba siendo amenazado de forma directa, empezaba temblar y a sudar en frío. Cuando el lobo abrió la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

─ ¿Por qué tú tienes que ir con tanta ropa?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Stiles confundido y alterado sintió como el lobo lo mordía con fuerza en el cuello ─ ¿Qué haces?

─Llevas mucha ropa─ decía apartándose y lamiendo la sangre del humano que quedaba en sus dientes ─ Te va a dar un golpe de calor.

─Ya había... preparado... la mochila─ de alguna manera aquella mordida lo desubicaba, hablando entrecortado y prestando un poco más de atención al cuerpo de su amado ─con, Derek.

─ ¿Si? ─ el lobo empezó a besar al joven con pasión y anhelo de tenerlo con él, Stiles son se pudo resistir a corresponderle, sentir el aliento del lobo, sus manos recorrían su cintura bajando hasta sus piernas.

─entonces... ¿ya no estás enojado? ─ Derek lo miró unos segundos y le mordió los labios, el humano se exalto.

─No─ repuso inmediatamente, para luego besarle y callarlo de una vez por todas    


	3. Día 3

**Juguetes**

Derek miraba con atención el contenido de aquella caja de Amazon, que había llegado hacía más de una hora. Al principio pensaba en abrirla o no, pues aunque era su dirección la que estaba en el destinatario pero el nombre, era el de Stiles. Después de un rato miro dentro encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba.

─Maldita sea─ eran dos juguetes de índole sexual, el chico le había hablado en varias ocasiones de usar juguetes pero no pensó que en verdad los pediría. Ahora estaba con un paquete con un anillo vibrador y uno normal. El lobo suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en el sillón mirando el techo con algo de molestia e irritación.

El sonido al abrirse la puerta llamó su atención, el humano entraba con una bolsa de la compra repleta ─Ya llegue─ Derek sabía le había dicho que no tenía por qué anunciar su entrada, lo escuchaba desde que el jeep aparcaba frente al edificio.

El moreno se levantó para ayudarle ─Te ha llegado algo─ dice tomando la compra y llevándola a la cocina, mientras un curioso Stiles se acerca a la mesilla de la sala. El mayor atento al pulso del humano pudo notar que se detuvo un momento cuando vio en contenido de la caja.

─No creerás que...

─Está puesta mi dirección en el remitente─ dice el lobo sentándose a su lado, puede notar que el humano está tenso y que tragar saliva con fuerza. ─Pero... está a tu nombre─ dijo poniendo a un más nervioso a su pareja.

Cuando el lobo dejó caer sus hombros y quito el ceño fruncido de su rostro, noto que la mano de Stiles se posaba sobre las suyas. Aún estaba nervioso pero intentaba no mostrarla y aunque su tono de voz era como el de todos los días notaba un dejo de inquietud.

─Perdón, debí haber pedido tu opinión antes de comprarlos, pero me era imposible digo literalmente te hubieses negado y la malditas páginas tenían descuentos y Lydia dijo que si no intentaba algo nuevo el sexo se volvería aburrido, pensé que si eso pasaba me dejarías y─ al final sus palabras se atropellaban un poco.

Derek jalo al chico para pegar sus labios al de él y callarlo por un momento.

Antes de darse cuenta Stiles estaba desnudo debajo de él, aferrado a sus hombros y el aunque algo fuera de control era consciente de las rojas marcas en el cuello que le había causado al humano. ─Derek.

─No deberías escuchar a Lydia, no sabe lo que me gusta─ Se acerco de nuevo al cuerpo del joven y lo mordió con tal fuerza que sus colmillos desgarraron un poco su piel, el grito del menor se escuchó por todo el loft, alterando el lobo, que sujeto por el muslo las piernas del chico acomodándolo perfectamente para introducir su pene en Stiles.

El humano ahogó un grito encajando las uñas en los omoplatos de Derek, hacía poco se había cortado las uñas así que apenas y causaba unas leves marcas rocas. ─ ¡Derek!

El lobo empezó a moverse con lentitud, causando que el humano soltaba leves gemidos y sus uñas cesarán su agarre. ─Stiles─ rugió el lobo con deseo. El mayor pasaba su lengua por aquellas mordidas. Los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el loft, ambos se llamaban con placer, deseaban cada vez más le toque del otro.   
El pensamiento de Derek se desvió por unos segundos "Tal vez, otra noche los usemos" 


	4. Día 4

**Spanking**

Correr por el bosque siempre era revitalizante, era verdad que hasta hace poco que aceptó la mordida de Derek; el gran alfa Hale de Beacon Hills. Pero eso no quitaba que apreciara aquello como si fuera el humano de siempre, con curiosidad de conocer lo que su padre hacía y lo que había en la misma área natural; Trepó por un gran árbol, hasta llegar a la punta de este mirar como la luna aún en un estado de crescendo iluminaba la espesura del bosque, a lo lejos podía escuchar lo aullidos del resto de la manada que entrenaba o que terminaba, ya debían pasar de la hora dispuesta para terminar.

─ ¡Stiles!─ escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo llamarlo, bajo la mirada encontrando a un Scott apunto de subir, pero él se dejó caer, realmente no quería tener una conversación sujeto a una rama de árbol. ─Ya tenemos que irnos.

─ ¡Si! Andando, tengo hambre y creo que aun puedo ir a llevarle algo de picar a mi padre, sabes tiene turno nocturno─ dice el chico castaño empujando al otro.

─No deberías descansar, tu padre dijo que desde la mordida─ Stiles lo callo con un largo "shh", tal vez se mantenía despierto casi toda la noche pero eso no le molestaba ni en la escuela ni en otros ámbitos así que solo ignoraba esos pequeños regaños por de parte de su allegados.

─Debes escuchar a tu padre─ dijo una voz mayor, su propietario salió de entre las sombras, Derek con su brazos cruzados y su mirada acusadora se dirigía al charlatán. Este solo asentir varias veces. Quería negarse en sus palabras pero el moreno lo miraba con aquellos ojos rojos. Este tomo al joven por el brazo apartándose de Scott ─Yo lo llevaré a su casa.

El otro no entendía muy bien el porqué de esa actitud así que solo se alejó, Stiles le llamaba pero este solo se despidió entre risas "Te odio un poco ahora" pensó el chico al ver a su mejor amigo marcharse y dejarlo con aquel alfa malote.

─No tienes porque ser tan territorial─ dijo el castaño dejando sus cosas en la sala de su casa, su mirada se cruzó con la del lobo mayor, ambos lo sabían, desde que se había convertido Stiles, tenía la manía de pasar demasiado tiempo con los otros betas que dejaban su olor opacando el de Derek, es territorial porque solo necesita su olor sobre Stiles.

El lobo con su mirada fija en el cuello de Stiles asintió, un poco avergonzado por ser tan obvio en ese sentido. ─Bueno voy a preparar la cena.

─No─ el mayor lo detuvo, la discusión sobre el constante sobreesfuerzo del chico salió a flote, mientras Derek decía que era por su bien y que todos estaban preocupados y él protestaba debido a esos malditos nuevos sentidos lobunos y su TDAH no le ayudan en nada.

El alfa azotó con fuerza a su beta contra con la pared cuando este quiso atacarlo, ─No vuelvas a intentar eso, ¿me escuchaste?─ su voz más gruesa de lo usual debido a que sacaba a relucir su faceta de alfa, Stiles mirándolo algo enfadado. El espacio entre ambos estaba reducido hasta el punto que el menor podía sentir que los labios del mayor querían acercarse aún más, aunque sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas por las manos de Derek, este se movió con cierta delicadeza haciendo que el otro lo soltara, Stiles pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su alfa.

─ ¿Por qué siempre me azotas contra la pared? ─ dijo de forma picara.

Aún se podía ver que el mayor estaba algo alterado pero no lo apartó, en su lugar puso sus manos detrás de la nuca de Stiles tomando con fuerza sus uñas se encajaban un poco en la piel del muchacho. ─Es...─ tal vez era el lobo de Derek el que hablaba y no el pero no podía detener esas palabras ─ Me encanta cuando sueltas ese gemido─ dice este.

─Puedes azotarme todas las veces que quieras─ soltó pegándose aún más a él, casi susurrándole al oído.

Los gemidos de placer de Stiles se podían escuchar con fuera, cada vez que Derek lo azotaba contra la pared, las embestidas cada vez se volvían más salvajes, la ropa regada por todo el suelo, el ambiente bochornoso de los dos era lo que provocaba al lobo, tenía al humano contra la pared y escuchaba aquel grito de dolor cuando su espalda golpeaba contra la pared.

─Derek─ soltaba entre gemidos Stiles, al sentir el gran miembro del hombre lobo golpear su interior.

─Stiles─ rugía el contrario; con fuerza, sobrepasando los gemidos del joven. Las garras de Derek se enterraban en la cadera del contrario.

El golpeteo de la pared se volvía incesante, el chico podía sentir que la pared no resistiría más aquello, pero no podía pedirle que parara, quería más del lobo.

─ ¡Derek!─ Grito Stiles cuando aquella última embestida demasiado para él, sentía que este entro por completo, sus piernas temblaban y sentía como la madera detrás de su cabeza había cedido por completo, ─ Derek─ su voz apenas podía decir aquel nombre sin trabarse, Derek por su parte amaba aquella cálida sensación, posó su mandíbula sobre el hombro izquierdo de Stiles; las marcas de su mordida habían desaparecido pero podía volver a hacerlas. 


	5. Día 5

**Masaje**

─Stiles, es mala idea─ Lydia cerraba la puerta de su casillero con fuerza, teniendo al mencionado detrás de ella durante casi todas las clases y horas libres. El chico preguntaba una y otra vez alguna forma de hacer que el lobo se relajara un poco más, ya que con la última amenaza de brujas estaba tenso.

─ ¡Por favor Lydia, necesito tu ayuda! ─ suplicaba su amigo casi de rodillas.

─No, además no creo que ir a un Spa, vaya con el rollo de Derek.

Comentó Lydia levantando los dedos haciendo comillas en la palabra estilo, realmente no comprendía a ese hombre pero era consciente que cualquier idea que tuviese el hiperactivo de su amigo no sería del agrado del lobo.

─ A ver Stiles, cálmate un poco─ Ambos entraron a la biblioteca, estaba prácticamente vacía, tomaron asiento en la parte más alejada y dejaron sus cosas en la mesa, pusieron sobre los escritorios unos cuantos libros y libretas; casi tomados al azar, para que no los echaran la bronca.

─Bien, ahora que estamos tranquilos, comprendo que quieras hacer un buen gesto para con Derek, pero estas exagerando y solo lograras que se enfade.

Dijo Lydia, de tal forma que le sería casi imposible al humano contestarle a media oración.

─Pero solo será una sección simple de masaje─ Un Stiles testarudo era lo que menos le gustaba a la manda, y ahora ella estaba irritada, puso su mano en la cara para ocultar un poco su ceño.

─Si tan empeñado estas con esto, ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?

─Por eso necesita tu ayuda─ dice casi irritado ─No sé qué hacer exactamente.

La chica respiró hondo dándole otra oportunidad al castaño de no alterarla ─Me refiero a la situación hipotética de que no te ayude─ él pareció pensarlo un poco, realmente no se había cruzado esa idea por su cabeza.

EL loft decorado con velas rojas, que iluminaban lo suficiente en especial donde tenía preparado varias cosas, como toallas, un tapete cómodo para que el lobo gruñón se recostara sin ningún problema, el aroma del aceite para masajes se lograba oler por la habitación, Derek cubierto con una única toalla, con su típica pose de tipo malo.

─Recuéstate, vamos─ decía Stiles palmeando el tapete, aunque Derek dudo un momento en si escucharlo o no, termino cediendo.

El chico se acomodó para poder empezar los suaves movimientos de un masaje, sintiendo la piel del lobo, miraba el tatuaje de su espalda, la marca de la manada Hale, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él, remarcándolo un poco con sus dedos, un gruñido proveniente del lobo lo alarmo un poco, pero no sabía si era porque estaba enojado o era otra cosa.

Pero solo continuó masajeando la espalda de Derek bajando un poco, para cubrir la mayor área posible. El aroma del aceite Ylang ylang, era perceptible y el ambiente relajado, y debido a que el joven se mantenía callado aquello era más notable.

─Derek─ dijo el más joven parando su acción y acostándose sobre su espalda, con la oreja pegada en la parte de la espalda alta, sintió un leve movimiento y como lo sujetaban para que no se apartara.

El chico recostado ahora sobre su pecho, un poco de rojo en su cara demostraba que no esperaba esto, luciendo de cierta forma inocente. E lobo lo acercó más a él besándole con cierta ferocidad como si lo necesitase a su lado. Con un leve movimiento el chico terminó debajo del cuerpo del Lobo que se relamía los labios con gusto. El mayor deslizaba la ropa de su compañero para dejar expuesto y empezaba a morder con dulzura aquella piel blanca y con lunares que tanta le gustaba.

─Para─ dijo Lydia con la cara cubierta, estaba de cierta forma irritada, aquello era demasiado meloso.

─Ah creo que me pase, bueno ¿Me ayudas?─ La chica asintió varias veces, el otro emocionado empezó a sacar una libreta para apuntar sus consejos.

"No creo que necesite mi ayuda" decía Lydia aun cubriéndose la cara, era verdad que eso era algo demasiado romántico de lo que pensaba, pero no quería imaginarse las intimidades de sus compañeros de manada, pero le parecía curioso como él no sentía ninguna vergüenza por contar algo tan personal, tal vez solo estaba demasiado desesperado. 


	6. Día 6

**Público**

La gran cantidad de gente que caminaba por aquellos pasillos de la Comic Con, haciendo cosplay de personajes de videojuegos, películas, animes, series, etc. Iban y venían algunos se tomaban fotos entre ellos o performance con otros fanáticos del movimiento.

Stiles no era la excepción, debido a su traje muchos le pedían fotos y se veía bastante bien, según algunos de lo que pasaban a su lado, ─Vamos Derek no te quedes atrás─ decía mientras avanzaba, a diferencia de él, también llamaba la atención y pedían fotos pero se denegaba hasta que llegaba el chico y acepta forzando al lobo. Pero al mismo tiempo le parecía curioso que el más joven se pusiese verde de la envidia cuando llegaban mujeres atractivas a pedir una foto. Sólo las aceptaba porque le gustaba esa expresión de su pareja.

─Aún no sé cómo acepte esto─ decía Derek sujetando una bolsa donde estaban unos cuantos regalos para Scott y Lydia.

─Por que me amas─ decía Stiles revisando unos comics ─ ¿Verdad?─ volteo a verlo, el grandote solo soltó un bufido y volteo a otro lado. ─Vale. Como quieras lobo gruñón.

Después de un tiempo de un lado a otro el mayor dejó de prestar atención a las miradas y solo se concentraba en frenar a Stiles antes de que derrochara el poco dinero que le quedaba al pobre.

─Tengo hambre─ dijo Stiles sentándose en el suelo dejando todas las compras de ese día a un lado.

─Guardaste dinero para eso al menos.

─Creo que unos 30 ─ dijo revisando, después de unos segundos de mantener el silencio entre los dos ─ Creo que me quede sin nada.

Derek soltó un gruñido que solo pudo escuchar Stiles ─ Ah ─ y este algo nervioso ─ ¿Qué tal si volvemos al hotel? Aún tengo un poco de dinero en la maleta.

De cierta forma era un buen movimiento por de parte de Stiles; realmente no tenía dinero, sino que pensaba tomar algo de lo de Derek, además podrían dejar las bolsas en el cuarto de hotel y sentir un poco de aire acondicionado por unos minutos. Amaba su vestimenta pero hacía un calor del infierno con tanta tela puesta sobre otra. En su interior envidiaba al lobo, aunque realmente jamás se atrevería a usar algo como eso.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban sobre qué comerían; o más bien el chico se cuestionaba a si mismo dejando al otro de lado, cuando sin darse cuenta reposo con una persona que iba pasando por ahí, llevaba un par de bebidas que terminó tirando sobre el mismo Stiles, en un principio escuchó las voces de los otros pidiendo disculpas por arruinar su traje y maquillaje, pero se denegó apelando a que también había sido su culpa.

─Deberías limpiarte─ dijo Derek ayudándole con las cosas y encaminándolo a un baño cercano, tenían demasiada suerte en ese momento; ¡Estaba vacío!

─Gracias─ soltó Stiles al entrar y dejar las cosas en un sitio seguro, durante toda su estadía en aquel lugar, los baños eran lo que menos querían visitar. Derek se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse todo el maquillaje, mientras pasaba una playera ; uno de los tantos repuesto que llevaba el más joven, ─Hoy está siendo un buen día.

Derek asintió pasando sus manos por su cuello, extrañaba aquello y no había tenido el tiempo de estar tan cerca de su compañero debido a toda la gente del sitio. ─Stiles.

Gruño recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del humano ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Te quiero─ dijo con sutileza el lobo.

El joven no sabía si reír o suspirar por lo lindo que fue aquello ─Yo también te amo Derek─ dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, pego sus labios con los del lobo, este lo tomó de la cadera pegándolo a la pared para profundizar aquel beso, haciéndolo más carnal. Aunque el humano pensaba en apartarlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma manera y se aferraba a las correas que se unían al símbolo de su pecho pegándose un poco más, sintió como las manos de Derek bajaban a sus glúteos y lo cargaba recargándolo en el lavamanos. ─ ¿Derek?

─Lo siento─ el mayor habla con un tono grueso y parece desesperado ─No lo sé... te quiero... ahora─ Un Stiles avergonzado no podía responder, se sentía emocionado y halagado que lo quisiera de esa forma todo el tiempo, pero no quería hacerlo en unos baños donde podía entrar gente en cualquier momento.

─Supongo que─ sonrojado por la pena─ sí, está bien.

Una leve risa por de parte del mayor fue seguida de un largo beso, las manos de Derek viajaban por encima de la ropa de Stiles buscando una forma de quitársela sin tener que rasgarlo todo. Soltó un botón escondido en la parte de la espalda, disimulado entre la tela, Stiles pudo sentir cómo las garras de Derek pasaban por su espalda y como la tela iba cayendo al fuego, era verdad que no llevaba ropa debajo; "Ni loco" dijo cuándo Derek se lo sugería, "qué bueno que no me escucho" pensaba el mayor.

Al principio solo se limitaban a besarse y tocarse, pero la paciencia del lobo fue poco que eso no tardó en volverse en roses íntimos, Soltó un leve quejido cuando las garras de Derek se encajaron en su cadera pegándolo a su pelvis, El chico podía sentir la verga del lobo que anhelaba salir de ese maldito taparrabos. ─Derek.

Los ojos azules del lobo brillaron intensidad alarmando un poco al humano pero no dijo nada.

Levantando las piernas de Stiles, Derek las acomodo en sus hombros, teniendo ante el la vista de un desnudo y avergonzado Stiles frente a él, paso sus manos por su cuello, bajando a su pecho acariciando con cuidado los pezones de Stiles, el cual gimió de placer, Stiles solía ser sensible y el lobo lo sabía, se acomodó para empezar a besarle el cuello, bajando lentamente dejando leves mordidas, los suspiros del muchacho empezaban a ser más altos, alterando al lobo que lamia y mordía las tetillas del chico.

─ ¡Derek!─ pronunció con fuerza el chico al sentir el miembro del lobo rozar y hacer fricción con el suyo ─Derek─ pero el mencionado apenas le escuchaba mientras mordía, el humano comenzó un leve movimiento de cadera para hacer esos toques más constantes ─ Derek.

Desesperado el humano paso sus manos por el cabello del hombre que levantó la vista para mirar la cara roja del chico, en voz baja suplicaba por más.

Un crujido se escuchó, era la puerta que empezaba abrirse, Stiles asustado se aferró al cuerpo de Derek, el lobo actuó rápido lanzando la ropa debajo del lavamanos junto con las otras bolsas y entro a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Las voces de un par de chicos se escuchaba rebotando en las paredes, estaban discutiendo de algo y no prestaban mucha atención a él desorden cercano, Stiles se cubría la boca, mientras escucha las risas de aquellas personas, Derek lo tenía sujeto por los glúteos para que no se vieran el par de piernas extras, pero aquella situación que le gritaba que mordiera a Stiles, que lo hiciera gritar y que todos lo escucharan.

Así que con delicadeza mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del humano que se estremeció pero este solo se pinchó con fuerza el labio para no gritar, el gran falo de Derek lo penetraba con fuerza y este empezaba a temblar un poco, quería gemir y gritar pero no mientras aquellas personas estaban en el mismo espacio que ellos; era vergonzoso, el lobo empezó a moverse poco a poco, Stiles encajaba las uñas en su lobo, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más agresivas, pero aun podía escuchar las risas de las personas en aquel baño. ─Derek─ dijo el muchacho en voz tan baja que apenas lo logro escuchar el mayor. ─Para─ un leve gemido se escapó.

─No─ su voz gutural le sorprendió. El más joven logro sentir como el gran miembro de Derek crecía cada vez más en su interior, aunque debía de estar pensando formas hilarantes d aquella situación el placer era tal que emitió un jadeo lo bastante alto para ser escuchado.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ se escuchó preguntar del otro lado del cubículo. Stiles se cubrió la boca pero Derek solo rio por debajo y volvió a moverse cada vez más rápido. El chico no podía aguantar más, anhelaba gritar y suplicar a Derek.

Un par de golpes en la puerta escuchó ─ ¿Se encuentra bien?

─Largo─ rugió Derek, y aquellas personas corrieron del baño, o eso fue lo que lograron escuchar, al igual que el azote de la puerta del baño.

─ ¡Derek!─ Stiles por fin podía dejar salir su voz, sorprendiendo a Derek que lo recargó contra las frágiles paredes del cubículo y empezó a gruñir y jadear sobre la piel del chico mientras este gimiendo con fuerza estiraba las piernas y encaja las uñas en la espalda del lobo creando largos rasguños rojos que se curaban pronto. ─ ¡Derek!

El hombre lobo rugió y mordió con fuerza el hombro del frágil humano. ─ ¡DIOS MIO!

Después de casi una hora, Stiles salía con su ropa de día a día del baño y detrás de él salía Derek; igual con una apariencia cotidiana, aún había mucha gente por aquellos largos pasillos pero no parecían haber prestado atención a lo que sucedía en aquellos baños públicos.

─Tengo mucha hambre─ dijo Stiles acomodándose un poco la ropa.

─Vamos al hotel como quedamos─ propuso su compañero, el chico asintió. 


	7. Día 7

**Rolplay**

─Mamá se ve bien─ decía un pequeño niño con un traje de lobo, delante de él estaba un Stiles molesto que cuchicheaba algo, Derek con una pequeña niña en brazos se reía un poco de la situación, después de todo fue el mismo castaño que había propuesto ir a pedir dulces con disfraces del cuento de caperucita roja; ahora se arrepentía por lo que podía ver, ambos niños que tenían 5 y 3 años respectivamente esperaban a que su papá saliera con ellos, pero el chico no quería salir, Derek sugerido que fueran con sus amigos; los hijos de Scott, así que eso fue lo que hicieron, salieron con sus allegados y el otro lobo.

─Stiles.

─Me veo ridículo, no iba a salir─ resopló el chico sentándose en el sillón más grande de la sala. El lobo pensaba que este no tenía por qué quejarse realmente, él era incluso peor cuando se trataba de hacer que los demás lo siguieran en sus juegos; que mayormente eran vergonzosos. El lobo se sentó a su lado olisqueando un poco al humano, el cual un poco confundido ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Hueles bien.

Dijo el lobo, llevándose unas cuantas risas del chico, el cual acomodo su disfraz, la caperuza le quedaba algo grande así que cubría parte de su cara ─ "Soy tu nieta Caperucita Roja, que te ha traído un pastel y un poco de sopa que mi madre te envía"─ Soltó el castaño con un tono burlón, recordando que cuento era del que está disfrazado, tal vez un pequeño juego. Aunque su pareja solo alcanzó a reírse continúo con su rollo.

─adelante─ Derek tomó a Stiles por la cera obligándole a sentarse sobre sus piernas, aunque en un principio no planeaba vestirse, terminó aceptando la idea de su niño de solo sacar sus rasgos lobunos. Y ahora los hacía resaltar ante Stiles.

─ ¡Vaya abuelita, qué brazos más fuertes tienes!─ Stiles acaricia su extremidad; manoseando los músculos del lobo, Derek lo rodeó por completo pegándolo un poco a él.

─Para abrazarte mejor─ decía lamiendo su cuello, sus ojos se centraban en aquella delicada piel que deseaba morder.

─ ¡que grandes ojos tienes!─ expresó Stiles emocionado por aquella escena y de cierta forma enternecido porque Derek le seguía sin molestarse.

─Para verte mejor─ deslizó la ropa del joven; rasgó la parte trasera de la camisa de la esté arrancándose jugueteando un poco, "Derek" reclamo el humano algo molesto por ello pero se olvidó de eso al instante al ver la gran sonrisa del lobo.

─Y qué dientes tan grandes tienes─ Stiles pudo sentir las manos del lobo con las garras de fuera aferrándose a su nuca y moviendo su cabeza para exponer más su garganta.

─Para comerte mejor─ dijo antes de abrir la boca y morder el cuello de su compañero.

─ ¡Dios! ¡Derek!─ el dolor fue intenso; no lo odia, le encantaba, las largas uñas del lobo pasaban con lentitud sobre la piel del humano que se estremecía y mordía el labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. ─Oh gran lobo feroz.

El mayor acomodo a su compañero en el sofá, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa viciosa y bajaba su mirada al pantalón de su lobo ─Devórame por favor.

─Con gusto, caperucita roja. 


	8. Día 8

**Cuerdas.**

─ ¡Stiles!─ se escuchaba el rugido de Derek por todo el bosque, llevaban casi dos días buscando al humano que había desaparecido después de la llegada de esos malditos cazadores extranjeros, los cuales al enterarse de que un miembro de la manada de Beacon Hills es humano, fueron a por él para debilitar un poco a los demás, lo que no esperaban es que aquel debilucho era la pareja del ex alfa Hale. ─ ¡Stiles!─ sus ropas sucias y las notables ojeras del lobo demostraban que estaba desesperado.

─Maldita sea Stiles─ el Hale apartó una rama de su camino, las hojas de los árboles caían, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin y se sentía en el aire frío, no podía dejar que su humano muriera de hipotermia.

─ ¡Derek!─ el lobo carraspeo al escuchar aquella voz fastidiosa, su lobo se retorció en su interior y no pudo evitar rugir antes de andar hacia aquella voz. ─ ¡Derek!─ no supo como pero terminó frente una vieja choza, por lo que podía escuchar se encontraba demasiado lejos de la ciudad, entró casi tumbando la puerta. ─ ¡Derek!─ aquel lugar era pequeño pero Stiles no estaba por ningún lado, el volver a escucharlo levantó un mueble algo viejo, debajo de este había una trampilla. ─ ¿Derek?

─ ¿Stiles?

─ ¡Dios mío, Derek! ¡Aquí estoy!─ gritó el chico, Derek arrancó con algo de esfuerzo la trampilla y entro, ahí se encontraba el humano atado con fuerzas de las muñecas al techo, se notaba que estaba sangrando debido a esas cosas, el lobo se acercó y las rompió sujetado a su compañero. ─¡Gracias a dios!─ soltó el chico al caer en los brazos de aquel hombre, el cual intentaba calmarlo, miraba con atención su cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas, que no solo eran de aquellas cuerdas; las cuales estaban por casi todo su cuerpo.

─ ¿Qué te hicieron?

Stiles dudo un poco en contestar, el lobo lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para que este no pudiese separarse, Stiles noto como marcas negras se forman en el cuerpo del lobo ─Derek.  
El cuerpo del mayor empezó a temblar y el menor intento calmarlo pero aquello no era por el dolor que absorbía, sino porque estaba enojado hasta el punto que no podía detener a su lobo.

─Por favor─ el castaño lo tomo por las mejillas obligándolo a centrarse sólo en él ─Vayamos a casa, no es momento para esto. Te lo suplico.

El hombre lobo resoplo, aun con el ceño fruncido, se encaminó junto a Stiles, el cual apenas podía caminar debido a sus lesiones pero su pareja le ayudaba lo más que podía, incluso en el último tramo lo llevo en la espalda.

En casa del humano, su padre le pedía que no saliera de la cama por ningún motivo, Derek miraba a ambos discutiendo un poco, le parecía gracioso como aunque el chico pasó por una situación traumática este quería salir a encontrarse con los demás y contarle los planes de aquellos cazadores.

─te lo encargo mucho─ dijo el Sheriff al salir de la habitación y pasar a su lado, el moreno entró a la habitación para quedarse al lado del humano, el cual tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en los brazos.

─Es una lástima que no pueda sanar como ustedes─ dijo el más joven entre risas nerviosas.

─Stiles─ tomó la caja y la apartó tomando sus manos y volviendo a absorber el poco dolor que le quedaba al menor, luego le beso estas y acarició aquellas marcas roja con cierto odio ─Los matare... cuando los vea, los matare. No permitiré que te vuelvan lastimar.

Aunque el muchacho se encontraba soportando todo lo que podía aquellas ganas de echarse a llorar en brazos de su novio, al final solo estalló, extrañaba el arma de Derek, sus toques y su maldita cara de pocos amigos. 


	9. Día 9

**Oral**

─¡Maldita sea!─ el rugido del hombre lobo aturdió un poco al humano, aquel día había sido horrible en verdad, Stiles se equivocó al acusar a una persona de ser un ser sobrenatural y solo terminó metiendo en problemas a sus amigos.

─Ya dije que lo lamentaba, pero tienes que admitir que ese maldito parecía algo raro─ comentaba el humano tratando de calmar los ánimos de su lobo el cual solo lo miraba con mala cara. El chico resopló y se disculpó por décima vez aquella noche. El sonido del cuerpo de Derek cayendo al sillón de la sala lo alarmo un poco, este se sobaba la cien para parar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. ─Derek.

El lobo lo detuvo antes de que se acerca más, no necesitaba el cuerpo de su pareja tirado en medio de la sala desangrándose en ese momento ─Ve a casa Stiles.

─No puedo─ aquellas palabras confundieron un poco al lobo, el humano solo se encamino a la cocina ─ Le dije a mi padre que me quedaría aquí. Lamento no haberte avisado ─ Derek algo molesto asintió, realmente no le importaba en ese momento, solo quería descansar un poco.

El moreno se recostó en el sofá mientras el lugar empezaba a quedar en silencio; claro que con algunos ruidos de fondo provocados por el humano. ─Derek, toma un baño─ escuchó decir al más joven desde la cocina, podría haberse negado pero se levantó y obedeció. No duró mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Se sentó en la cama con el cabello mojado y mirando el suelo algo preocupado por el comportamiento impulsivo del humano, sabía que tenía buenas intenciones pero cada día le angustiaba que este se hiciera daño o se metiera en problemas por cualquier cosa, así que decidió hablar con él más tarde.

─Derek.

─ ¿eh? ─ El hombre lobo se sorprendió al verlo en la puerta, el chico se arrodillo frente a él, mirándolo con cierta vergüenza ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Lo siento, en verdad no deseaba meterles en problemas─ otra disculpa por de parte del humano, pero al tenerlo frente a él de aquella forma su enojo se pasaba ligeramente ─ debí ser cuidadoso─ Stiles pasó sus manos por sus muslos acercándose a su cintura donde estaba amarrada la toalla del lobo.

Este sonrió con picardía, alterando el pulso de Stiles ─Se puede saber ¿Qué intentas hacer?

─Bueno─ los movimientos del humano eran suaves y calmados al retirar aquel pedazo de tela. ─ Aunque puedo disculparme con palabras y eso, preferiría hacerlo de otro forma, contigo y solo contigo claro esta─ el humano tomo un par de cojines acomodándose sobre ellos para que las rodillas no le dolieran ─Mi gran lobo feroz.

Derek chasqueando la lengua asintió y acarició el rostro del humano que acomodándose entre sus piernas, rozó el falo del lobo, empezó besando un poco la piel de este tratando de no ir muy rápido alentando un poco el ánimo del lobo, que no tardó en demostrar que aquellos simples gestos le hacían desear más, el joven rió un poco, beso el glande del miembro del lobo, leve gruñido de este provocó que los movimientos de Stiles fueran algo brusco empezando a introducir el pene del mayor, y aunque intentaba mantener las manos quietas le era imposible, así que acariciaba el miembro del lobo como si lo masturbara y jugueteaba un poco con su lengua.

El lobo soltaba gemidos y pequeños rugidos que incitaban a Stiles a continuar, el cual podía sentir las manos del lobo acariciar su cabello y rostro.

El sonido de la lengua y boca de Stiles se escuchaba por todo la habitación excitando al lobo, que llegado en un momento apartó al humano y levantó su rostro para darle un profundo y largo beso, el menor se dejó llevar abrazándolo por el cuello al lobo, mientras éste lo levantaba y arrojaba a la cama.

─ Stiles─ Derek gruñía mostrando los dientes.

─Derek. 


	10. Día 10

**Castigo**  

 

Un pequeño corría por la casa y detrás de él iba Derek, era verdad que era un niño pequeño pero ese maldito cachorro había nacido con la misma hiperactividad que Stiles y no se quedaba quieto ─ ¡Ven aquí!

El niño negó con la cabeza y dio vuelta a al comedor donde estaba Scott pero el mayor no logró detenerlo y pasó por debajo de las piernas de este. ─ ¡Cuidado!─ el choque entre ambos lobos fue tan intenso que incluso el niño se quedó a ver si estaban bien.

─Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo─ dijo Stiles entrando y tomando al pequeño en brazos; Derek soltó un gruñido de indignación al ver que este no se removía o intentaba huir como cuando él lo sujetaba.

─Tu hijo es un demonio ─ Soltó Scott apartando a Derek, el cual se levanta y se acerca al castaño y al niño que empujó las manos del mayor para que no tocara a Stiles ─Y al parecer no le agrada su papá.

El humano se carcajeo cuando el pequeño se pegó al cuerpo de su papá, Derek gruño pero el pequeño hizo una imitación de gruñido, escuchándose demasiado tierno para tomarle en serio.

─No deberías enojarte con él─ Stiles acomodaba los juguetes del pequeño en una repisa de la sala.

─ Parce odiarme cada vez que me ve─ dice Derek sentándose en el sofá, era verdad que era su hijo pero era tan apegado a Stiles que odiaba siquiera que el lobo lo mirase por mucho tiempo. ─No sé de donde saco esa posesiva por ti.

El humano se sentó a su lado y lo miró acusadoramente ─Por quien será.

─Vale, tal vez... también tenga algo mío.

Stiles no podía evitar de reír por aquella actitud de su pareja, le beso en la mejilla, el lobo volteo a verlo un poco relajado y le besó con delicadeza, el humano le abrazo, comportándose más mimoso para complacer al lobo. Las manos del mayor se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa del castaño atrayéndolo a él, haciendo que este se sentara en sus piernas ─Ya que estamos solos...─ Stiles volvió a besarla con intensidad, siendo llevado por el lobo que acariciaba su espalda y estaba por arrancarle la camiseta.

Derek gruño mordiéndole un poco el labio, el humano soltó un leve lamento por aquello y aferró sus uñas a los hombros del contrario, Derek bajo a su cuello mordiendo y con cuidado para no lastimar al humano. ─Derek.

─Quieto─ las manos del lobo empezaron a desgarrar la camiseta y tomó la orilla del pantalón de Stiles deslizándolo con cautela.

─¡¡No!!─ una vocecita los distrajo, y antes de que se dieran cuenta el cacorro de ambos asalto jalándole el cabello a Derek y trepándose a su cabeza para llegar a Stiles, el hombre se quejaba y quería lanzar al pequeño lejos; pero no lo haría sin importar las ganas que tuviera, Stiles abrazo al pequeño, algo avergonzado de que viera aquella escena.

─Hola cariño, deberías estar dormido─ decía el castaño, el niño miró a Derek, le saco la lengua y lo señalo con sus deditos.

─Castigado... no toque a papa Stiles─ el cachorro tenía las mejillas infladas, estaba indignado.

─Genial, ahora un renacuajo me llama la atención─ entre risas Stiles se levantó y arrullo al niño. 

─Mejor lo llevo a dormir. 


	11. Día 11

**Lencería.**

Stiles sonriera con ciertos nervios, miraba aquella página y solo podía ver las palabras de  _"su envío llegará en 4 días",_  se maldecía por dentro por ser tan impulsivo ─No debí... o tal vez─ se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a la cama, solo estaba bromeando y diciendo cosas al azar con Scott.

"─ Claro que Derek me ama, Scott─ dijo Stiles con cierto aire triunfal, era verdad que hacía poco empezaba su relación con el lobo mayor. Pero él se lo había dicho, lo amaba y podía gritarlo sin problema.

─ Aun sigo pensando que te lastimara amigo─ Scott no quería ser un mal amigo pero temía en que todo ello terminará de la peor manera posible. Durante aquella charla se unió Lydia la cual aunque le creía le encantaba como se picaba cuando le llevaban la contra al chico castaño. Que terminó en una maldita apuesta con esos dos"

─ ¡Y ahora como rayos hago que use esa mierda!─ grito y pataleo en la cama y luego la voz de su padre llamándole la atención le hizo calmarse al menos un poco.

─ ¿Qué pasa Stiles? ─ fue lo primero que salió de la boca del lobo al entrar por la ventana del joven, el cual estaba sentado en la cama y mirándolo algo nervioso, el mayor al escuchar los latidos de su corazón lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Stiles solo sonrió aún más grande casi mostrándole sólo la dentadura como un mono. ─ ¿qué hiciste?

─ ¡Nada!─ gritó casi mirándole y levantándose para tomarle de las manos y llevarlo a la cama ─ Solo... bueno─ el chico no podía decir lo que tenía en mente y se le atoraba un poco en la boca y se abalanza contra el hombre lobo el cual lo detiene y casi tumba al suelo si no es que el castaño cayó sobre la silla de escritorio.

─Stiles─ con un tono cansado lo mira ─Lydia me contó sobre eso.

El chico sorprendido y mirando de un lado a otro volvió al lobo ─ Lo harás sin que te chantaje.

─No─ empujo la silla haciéndola girar, el chico la detiene.

─ ¡Pero me amas! Me amas mucho!─ dice casi como si fuera un niño pequeño ─Por favor, si me amas, hazlo─ aunque el chico intentaba acercarse el lobo lo apartaba, apartado la mirada a otro lado, estaba por irse por la ventana ─ ¡Derek!─ lo abraza. ─Te lo suplico.

El lobo se detuvo y volteo a verlo, Stiles sintió su potente mirada ─De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

─En serio no lo conseguiste─ Lydia y Stiles estaban caminando por el pasillo para ir a clases ─Que mal, bueno ya será más cuando su relación sea estable─, el chico ve como su amiga se aleja y este se sienta en el pasillo donde casi todos van corriendo a sus clases.

─Sí, supongo─ el humano sacó su teléfono donde tenía una foto de Derek con ropa interior negra, dando a resaltar su gran bulto y gran parte de su abdomen, las mejillas de Stiles se pusieron rojas, al recordar que el maldito e alfa poseía una similar de él. 


	12. Día 12

**BDSM**

Stiles miraba con atención a Derek el cual sólo intentaba comprender la situación, el chico sentado frente a él, completamente desnudo y con unos guantes que parecían garras de gato y un collar de perro. ─Stiles─ este forzó una sonrisa para disimular aquella incomodidad entre ambos.

El castaño soltó una carcajada antes de excusarse ─Si te digo que es parte de una broma lo creerías─ El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza y pasó a su lado para ir al sofá de la sala. El chico lo siguió algo indignado pero el lobo no se lo permitía poniendo los brazos, aunque no le molestaba poder tocar su pecho desnudo ─Derek─ Stiles trato de llamar su atención

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó el mayor mirándolo de arriba una última vez antes de gruñir y volver la cabeza.

─Pensé que te gustaría, ya sabes algo nuevo en nuestra relación─ el lobo levantó la ceja cuestionando esas últimas palabras, Stiles al darse cuenta empezó a negar tratando de evitar cualquier malentendido ─ No es que el sexo contigo sea aburrido─ la mirada de Derek fue más profunda y Stiles casi se deja caer de rodillas ─Lo que quiero decir... es que tenía curiosidad.

El mayor se acercó al chico y lo tomo por las muñecas forzandolo a sentarse en el sillón y abriendo sus piernas, por la cara del menor podía entender que estaba nervioso hasta el punto que su cara estaba roja y sonreía nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada al pantalón de Derek. ─Je ¿en serio Stiles? ─ quito sus manos, soltándolo y dejando que el menor se sintiera de cierta forma avergonzado.

─ ¡Maldita seas Derek─ Se cubrió la cara tratando de olvidar aquello, el lobo se acercó tomándolo del mentón y besándole con delicadeza en la frente ─Maldita seas─ volvió a repetir el castaño aún más rojo que antes.

─Aun quieres intentarlo, ¿cierto?─ Los brazos de Stiles se aferraron al cuello del lobo.

─No te voy a negar eso─ dijo besándole, el lobo correspondió aquello levantándolo del sillón y llevándolo hasta la habitación, donde lo dejó caer en la cama ─ ¿Deberíamos planearlo mejor?

─Hablamos después de ello, por ahora solo déjame poseerte─ Stiles no podía evitar reír al sentir la barba de su lobo pasándole en el cuello mientras le besaba con entusiasmo. Las garras del mayor se enterraron un poco en los muslos del otro, el cual dejó escapar un leve grito, un leve gruñido de parte del lobo fue seguido de una mordida en el hombro, el joven ahogó un grito aferrándose con más fuerza al lobo, el cual se movió para rozar con la piel del chico, aunque la ropa del lobo estorbaba.

─Derek─ Stiles lo nombró quejándose de aquello, pero la mirada del lobo le hacía entender que no se la quitaría por nada del mundo, el corazón del chico latía con fuerza. ─Ok, no te interrumpo─ dijo el menor algo alterado. El lobo suspiro para relajarse un poco y lamió su mejilla, lo cual hizo que su compañero soltara una expresión de asco que a él le hizo reír.

─Las garras de peluches no me gustan ¿sabías? ─ tomo sus manos mostrándole aquellas cosas peludas que a su vista eran horrendas.

─Me parecen adorables─ observó el chico poniéndolas frente a él. 


	13. Día 13

**Esposas.**

─Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué tal si hablamos de lo nuestro?

─No es momento para ello Stiles─ dijo el lobo tratando de soltarse de aquellos grilletes, no sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación, solo recordaba un golpe en la cabeza y al humano tirado al lado de su jeep. ─ ¿Puedes moverte?─ preguntó jalando los grilletes con fuerzas pero no se zafaban ni del suelo, lo cual le parecía muy extraño.

─Nop─ la voz del chico sonaba algo burlesca, era verdad que no podía verlo, el chico estaba a su espalda, y la única luz que entraba a esa habitación solo apuntaba a una esquina, incluso era difícil ver sus manos aprisionadas. Gruño por la frustración. ─Tranquilo sourwolf, saldremos de aquí─ la voz del chico parecía calmarlo un poco pero estaba detestando su posición hasta el punto que sus rasgos lobunos se resaltan sin que él lo quisiera.

La luz desapareció una vez más, Derek sentía el frío de la noche entrar por aquel mismo agujero donde aquel pequeño rayo de sol entraba. ─ ¿Stiles?─ escucho como este carraspeó para responder. ─ ¿Cómo te encuentras?

─Me duelen las muñecas, y tengo frío─ fue lo que respondió el humano. Derek trató de agudizar su oído, podía escuchar el viento venir de algún lado y los latidos del muchacho, así como sus dientes temblaban y el mover de sus cadenas, no parecían ser tan pesadas como las suyas. Volvió a intentar moverse, su lobo se removió un poco al seguir escuchando como los dientes del muchacho rechinaban. Pero era inútil.

No entendía cuánto tiempo habían pasado ya en aquel lugar, ya empezaba a sentir hambre y sed desesperada, y por lo lograba escuchar e su acompañante, estaba en la misma posición, tenían que salir de aquel lugar pronto o morirían de inanición ─ ¿Stiles?

─ ¿sí? ─ la voz del chico era mucho más débil en cada momento.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te ata?

─Mnn─ se escuchó un tintineo y como algo se arrastraba ─ Son esposas creo, pero tengo algo en los pies, es muy pesado; he intentado moverme pero me es imposible avanzar siquiera un paso. Una larga pausa se hizo ─Derek, ¿vamos a morir?

El lobo escuchó aquel leve tartamudeo proveniente del humano y apestaba a miedo el lugar, comprendía su situación, estaba asustado, le rompía el corazón siquiera imaginarse el rostro aterrado del muchacho ─No, te sacaré de aquí.

Las palabras del humano parecían ahogadas ─ ¿Cómo?

─ya encontraré el cómo─ respondió tajantemente el lobo, la fuerza bruta no servía por el momento, al igual que no funcionaría atraer la atención de alguien, literalmente no sabían en qué parte del bosque se encontraban. ─Ya encontrare una forma─ se repitió para alentarse a si mismo.

─ ¡Stiles!─ gritó el lobo al escuchar al humano soltar un quejido. Los gritos del humano resonaron de nuevo, ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ alzando la voz intentó encontrar una respuesta del humano el cual estaba más ocupado dando a conocer su dolor que el responder la pregunta del lobo.

─ ¡Quema!─ soltó y el sonido de tintineo se hizo más fuerte al igual que aquel intento de arrastrar algo pesado, Derek miraba a un punto vacío en la oscuridad, tratando de ver algo que pudiese quemar; como el fuego, nada. ─ ¡Ah Dios mío quema mucho!

─ ¡Stiles!─ el sonido de agua cayendo le alarmó, acaso era agua hirviendo lo que estaba lastimando al chico, Derek intentó acercarse pero otra vez aquellas cadenas se lo impedían ─ ¡Stiles!

Los gritos del chico eran cada vez más fuertes y llenos de dolor y terror ─ ¡Derek! ¡Derek!

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó, era el lobo que sacaba aquella furia de su interior el sonido de piedra moverse y rompiéndose se escuchaban junto con los gritos y el agua, así como el doblar del acero.

─¡Derek!─ un último grito ahogado hizo que el lobo abriera los ojos y aquel reluciente azul fuese notable en aquella gran oscuridad, El quebrarse de la piedra se volvió en un estruendo mayor y las garras del lobo atravesaron el acero con tan fuerza que rompieron aquellos grilletes, se acercó a la oscuridad donde reposaba Stiles, al parecer el suelo estaba a desnivel y cayó al agua, estaba hirviendo pero no le importo alargó los brazos hasta encontrar el cuerpo de Stiles que al salir escupió agua y gritaba de horror y dolor, el lobo también sentía aquel ardor en la piel, se estaba quemando. Al sacarlo el humano se pegó a él, el lobo lo levantó en brazos y golpeando las paredes logro encontrar la puerta.

Derek se había quitado la camisa y tratado de cubrir a Stiles del frío, pero era imposible debido a que estaba empapada, el humano gimoteaba adolorido, tal vez solo fueron segundos bajo el agua pero fue suficiente tiempo para lastimarle, su piel estaba roja lo cual indicaba que aquellas quemaduras no eran profundas.

El mayor rompió las cadenas de Stiles pero aún se miraban las marcas rojas de estas, así como la sangre que había empezado a salir de esas pequeñas heridas, no sabía si fue su culpa que el humano resultara mal herido y en aquella situación; su mente pasó de aquel pensamiento al "sería mejor que me fuera y dejara a estos chicos en paz"

─Sí, sería una buena idea ─ se dijo mientras continuaba su andar hasta la carretera, justo en frente de la casa del humano donde podía ver los autos del resto de la manada. 


	14. Día 14

**Masturbación.**

Stiles estaba sentado frente a la computadora, pensando que tal vez todos aquellos sucesos paranormales le estaban quitando mucha vida de encima, apenas y podía descansar un día sin que una gran criatura intentase matarles. ─Basta, ya han pasado dos semanas desde el último suceso, solo relájate Stiles, es como si nunca hubiese pasado nada de lo de Scott, solo cálmate─ se decía el propio Stiles, se levantó de la silla y  estiró como si fuera un gato, luego entro al baño, una buena y larga ducha le haría aflojar todos esos nervios que tenía.

Fuera de la ventana de la habitación un moreno y maduro hombre lobo estaba sentado, oculto en las sombras; desde hace días no podía dejar de pensar el bocazas de la manada y tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado, pero no lo admitiría, prefería estar a aquellas altas horas de la noche espiándolo.

El sonido de del agua cayendo los relajaban a ambos.

Después de la ducha del chico, este se la paso cenando algunos snacks así como jugando videojuegos, pero después de un rato se terminó aburriendo, no podía negar que el hecho de la actividad paranormal le quitaba lo mundano a si vida y eso le encantaba.

─Bien, ¿ahora qué? ─ se preguntó en voz alta mientras daba vueltas en su silla y miraba al techo, tratando de resolver el enigma más grande su vida. ─Podría.

El castaño miro la pantalla del ordenador unos segundos antes de apagarla y dirigirse a su cama, sentándose y levantando un poco el pantalón de su pijama, había pasado mucho tiempo desde última vez que lo hizo ─ después de todo... No hay lobos cercas hoy─ acomodó una almohada detrás de su espalda para recargarse un poco en la pared y no lastimarse.

El lobo no se atrevió a mover, solo escuchaba los movimientos del humano sobre la cama, como la ropa caía al suelo y quedaba completamente desnudo. Sus garras se clavaron en la madera, tratando de contenerse un poco.

El humano se lo pensó un momento, quería hacerlo pero temía que alguien llegara, con la gran cantidad de seres sobrenaturales, así que se levantó y buscó entre sus cajones hasta que todo quedó regado por el suelo. Se dio a la tarea de rodear la habitación con tierra de montaña.

Derek gruño al sentir como aquella maldita barrera se levantaba entre ellos, no podía oler al humano, pero aún podía escuchar lo que sucedía en la recamara.

La tranquilidad volvió al humano, ahora estaba un poco más seguro que antes era verdad y se podía relajar, deslizándose en la cama, cerró los ojos. ─Derek─ su mente formó la imagen del gran lobo sobre él, sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo simulando aquel tacto que necesitaba del mayor.

El mencionado del otro lado casi quería volverse loco de solo escuchar pronunciar su nombre.

El deseo del humano iba aumentando mientras sus manos recorrían el camino imaginario que aquel lobo que solo estaba en su mente. Hasta llegar a sus piernas, su miembro ya estaba algo erguido por aquel pensamiento, con leves movimientos empezó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo, su cabeza lo llevaba a los brazos del lobo. ─Derek.

─Maldita sea, Stiles─ las largas uñas del lobo rasgaron las tejas, deseaba arrancarle la garganta a ese mocoso de dos formas, una tal vez que terminara de forma placentera para los dos y la segunda de manera literal por haber sellado su condenado cuarto. 


	15. Día 15

** Pies **

El humano se acariciaba las vendas que tenía en los tobillos, muñecas y otras partes del cuerpo. Se sentía de cierta forma humillado, era el único ser no sobrenatural en la manada de su mejor amigo y siempre lo seguían a él para tratar de retar a la manada, Scott había tratado de convencerle de que es mucho más que simplemente el humano de la manada, era aquella parte que los mantenía vivos. ─ Que estúpido─ dijo lanzando la almohada a la puerta con cierto rencor.

─No sabía que odiabas las puerta─ la voz del lobo entró por la ventana, el chico no se molestó en voltear a ver, intuía perfectamente que era él y realmente no quería nada que ver con este por el momento. ─ ¿Stiles? ─ el lobo entró tratando de hacer mucho ruido pero fue recibido por otra almohada ─No tienes que hacer eso.

─Tu deberías estar descansando─ Aunque aquel sujeto no lo necesitaba de la misma manera que él, prefería tenerlo sobre una cama y dormido que dando vueltas por toda la ciudad cuando una horas atrás estuvo encerrado junto con él.

─El testarudo habló─ el humano pudo sentir el peso del cuerpo del lobo caer en su cama, este volteo a verlo, se veía preocupado y podría adivinar que en realidad solo permaneció dando vuelta tras vuelta en la casa ─Solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras.

─Fabuloso─ soltó con sarcasmo el más joven levantando sus manos para mostrarles las vendas. 

─Sangre─ señaló el lobo el chico solo pudo mostrar una mueca al ver que sus vendajes estaban algo sucios y tendría que cambiarlos, el lobo no le permitió levantarse y cogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, ─ ¿Te importa?─ el castaño negó y dejo que las manos del lobo trabajaran quitando los vendajes con delicadeza de sus manos brazos y pierna. ─ Espera un poco ¿sí?

Stiles se quedó viendo como el lobo iba al baño y regresaba con una toalla mojada, empezó a limpiar la sangre que salían de las heridas de su muñecas, tratando de no lastimarlo ─Lo siento mucho.

─ ¿Por qué te disculpas Stiles?─ preguntó el lobo mientras cambiaba los vendajes de sus brazos. 

─No lo sé─ la voz del chico volvía a ser débil casi como cuando se encontraban en esa habitación ─ Creo fue mi culpa que te encerraran ¿verdad?

─ No─ dijo tajantemente el lobo. ─ No ha sido tu culpa.

─Pero...

─Stiles─ la voz del mayor hizo que su compañero callara y acariciaba aquellas vendas nuevas de sus brazos, Derek estaba ya quitando las vendas de sus piernas, acariciando las heridas más marcadas, cierta ira pudo sentir nacer, aunque decía relajarse para no asustar al humano, se quedó quieto un poco para escuchar a su humano, los latidos y su lento respirar, sentía que lo miraba ─ ¿Te duele? ─ pasó sus dedos sobre las heridas de su tobillo, el humano negó y acarició los pies del humano, para luego limpiarlos y vendarlos con primor, sonrió y volteo a verlo ─Tienes lindos pies.

─No digas tonterías─ las mejillas del chico estaban rojas y se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza y evitó el contacto visual con el otro, las manos de Derek le obligaron a voltear, los labios de ambos se unieron para un largo y dulce beso.


	16. Día 16

** Trio **

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ el humano dejo caer su mochila al suelo al ver a un malherido Derek joven y otro Derek con la misma apariencia de siempre.

─Quédate atrás Stiles, debe ser un cambiante o algo parecido ─ decía el lobo mientras se ponía entre los adolescentes.

─No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero no soy nada de eso, además ¡Quién te crees que eres hablándole así a mi compañero!─ gritó el joven Derek, el humano volteaba de uno a otra cada vez más rápido hasta marearse.

Después de un rato de hablar, al parecer simplemente había aparecido aquella versión rejuvenecida de la nada. Stiles prefirió dejar a ambos hablar por su cuenta, no entendía muy bien ¿por qué el adolescente le llamó "compañero"?

─Entonces, ¿es nuestro?

El mayor suspiro de cansancio ─Detesta que hablemos de esa forma ─ era verdad que al principio de su relación Derek se mostraba celoso o muy posesivo constantemente con el humano y esto le provocó grandes molestias con el mismo ─ Sí es nuestro compañero.

Había cierta emoción en el lobo joven que miraba a Stiles con detenimiento, se levantó casi corriendo y acorraló al humano contra la pared, confundido y nervioso el chico empezó a reír un poco ─Hola, De... ¿Derek?─ el chico realmente no sabía si debía llamarlo de esa forma o buscarle algún sobrenombre, el chico empezó a oler el cuello de este ─ ¡Hey! Soy novio de tu yo futuro no de ti─ dijo Stiles intentando apartarlo.

─Hueles raro─ el cuerpo del lobo joven se pegó a él, frotando un poco contra él, Stiles sorprendido de ello miró a su Derek que los observaba algo alarmado por que su otro yo literalmente estaba impregnando su olor y aunque fuera el suyo, no quería que continuara, así que se acercó y lo intentó apartar pero solo recibió un gruñido de su parte.

─Oye─ el mayor lo apartó de golpe e hizo que el humano lo abrazara, aunque el castaño no lo notara lo hacía para quitar el olor del otro ─No lo toques.

Entre gruñidos, leves y otros tan fuertes que aturdía al humano sintió los brazos del otro Derek posarse en su cintura y tratando de arrebatárselo al mayor, Stiles trago saliva con fuerza porque sentía el aliento de ambos en su cuello, de cierta forma temía que empezaran a querer morderse como perro rabiosos y el terminara mal herido. ─Es mío mocoso─ dijo su lobo mayor.

─Tu estas muy viejo─ dijo el más joven.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!─ el humano con los ojos cerrados sintió como se pegaba más al lobo y sus manos descansaban en su cadera casi encajando las garras y por su mente pasaba la idea de "Es el peor trío que tendré en mi vida". Un escalofrío recorrió su ser al sentir como el otro lobo lamia su cuello.

─ ¡Oye!─ Stiles le grito nervioso, luego las manos del mayor no dudaron en meterse en su pantalón ─ ¡Derek! 


	17. Día 17

** Mordidas **

Stiles se sentía dolorido de todo el cuerpo, durante todas aquellas semanas; igual de tranquilas que las anteriores, el entrenamiento se había hecho aún más intenso y él tenía que practicar con ello porque simplemente no podía quedarse sentado viéndolos toda la tarde. Y por ello su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de moretones y golpes provocados por los lobos y por las caídas que le propiciaban. ─Lo siento amigo─ Scott le ayudó a sentarse en los escalones quemados de la mansión Hale, el lobo también mostraba algunos moretones pero era notable el cómo se curaban tan rápido.

─Los detesto.

Los de la manada ya se estaban yendo pero Stiles prefirió quedarse sentado en aquel lugar un poco para recomponer sus músculos adoloridos.

─Podemos hablar.

Stiles se sorprendió de ver a Derek parado justo a su lado, este se levantó y sacudió la tierra ─ Bueno, sabes tengo...

─Stiles─ el humano intentó inventar alguna excusa pero el lobo detecto la mentira mucho antes de que fuera dicha. ─ ¿Podemos hablar? ─ no quería repetir la pregunta pero con aquel chico le era imposible, Stiles asintió y entro a la mansión junto con el mayor, no era un lugar muy cómodo para hablar pero si privado, y por lo que podía ver nadie de la manada se encontraba cerca ya.

─ ¿Qué necesitas gran lobo feroz? ─ pregunto el humano pasando sus dedos por un viejo mueble y llevándose el polvo entre estos.

─La otra noche estuve en tu casa─ las palabras del lobo eran directas pero algo lentas para no sorprender al chico el cual no parecía sorprendido, recordaba que durante unos meses estuvo hablando con su padre para estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa paranormal en la ciudad ─ pero no fui a ver a tu padre y tampoco entre a tu casa─ Stiles se quedó viendo un momento al lobo ─Me quede fuera de tu ventana─ hizo una pausa mirando a los ojos del castaño que empezaba a procesar aquella información ─Te escuche, llamándome.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, la cara del chico empezaba a colorarse y el lobo no apartaba su mirada de él, haciendo aquella incomodidad aún mayor, el humano estaba por salir corriendo pero un jalón de su camiseta le hizo regresar, las garras de Derek se posaron en su nuca y el lobo expuso su cuello para morderlo, con la suficiente fuerza para que empezara a salir sangre de la marca de sus dientes pero no con la intención de matarlo.

El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, pero en lugar de apartarse se aferró a la chaqueta del lobo ─ ¿Derek?

─Decirlo otra vez.

─Derek─ El humano volvió a llamarle cuando sintió como este lo pegaba más a su cuerpo y empezaba a besarle el cuello subiendo por su mentón hasta sus labios, un largo beso los mantuvo juntos ─¿Derek?─ el lobo gruño contra sus labios ─¿Esto significa algo?

─Que eres mío ─ dijo el lobo volviendo a morder su cuello de la misma manera. Un leve quejido por de parte del humano hizo que el mayor se separa y se quedase viéndolo ─Y yo tuyo─ dijo Derek sonriendo. 


	18. Día 18

** Bukakke. **

─ ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen? ─ Stiles se sobresaltó al sentir como las manos de aquellos dos lobos se entrometen en sus ropas y acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel, el chico no podía evitar soltar comentarios sobre sus manos heladas o que parecían niños peleando por un juguete. ─Lobos imbe... ¡Ah!─ el castaño soltó un gemido al sentir como un par de manos lo tomaban de los glúteos y acariciaba introduciendo un par de dedos ─Derek ¿Qué?─ y el otro par de manos empezaban a acariciar su falo, el chico gimoteaba mientras los lobos continuaban sus movimientos y besos en su cuerpo, el humano se estremecía y movía un poco para no caerse pero al sentir las fuertes manos del lobo sujetándolo sabía que no era necesidad, el aliento el lobo joven golpeaba en su cuello queriendo morderlo pero los gruñidos del mayor le paraban.

El humano se tensó un poco al percibir como el lobo adolescente se pegaba a su parte trasera y notaba un bulto rozando contra él, el mayor no se quedó atrás pegando sus piernas aún más remarcando que él también se encontraba ahí.

─ ¡Esperen!─ el castaño apartó al mayor con una mano y al más joven con el codo, escucho como estos se quejaban un poco por aquello ─Lo siento─ decía algo nervioso ─ Pero no voy a poder con ambos, no quiero que se pongan como perros sarnosos y además no dudo que sean imponente, digo mi sourwolf lo es─ escucho una risita detrás de él, el lobo joven lo mira con cierta admiración.

─Lo siento Stiles me deje llevar ─ dijo el mayor mirando a su compañero que negó con la cabeza.

─Realmente no ha sido tan malo─ las mejillas rojas del humano delataron ese sentimiento de deseo por continuar, Stiles se mordía el labio realmente quería reír de aquella situación que al principio le daba miedo y ahora deseaba aún más que las papas rizadas que son sus favoritas.

─Hueles mucho a excitación─ dijo el lobo joven mordiendo levemente su hombro. El moreno mayor lo miro cuestionándolo el humano se encogió de hombros pero ambos se apartaron dejando al chico algo ansioso les obligó a permanecer en su lugar.

El sonido de la boca del humano se escuchaba junto con los gruñidos y gemidos de ambos lobos que miraban a este lamer y chupar sus miembros con fogosidad, lamia cada parte antes de introducirlos a su boca para complacer a esos dos, el lobo más joven se estremeció un poco y escucho como una risa se escapaba del otro Derek.

Mientras Stiles chupaba y los masturbaba sus movimientos se volvían más continuos, el joven Derek gruño y le encajo las uñas en los hombros al chico el cual se apartó de ambos y empezó solo a estimularlos, las manos del mayor de los Hales le acariciaron la cara y el cabello, este soltó un leve jadeo ─¿Podemos?─ pregunto este y el chico asintió varias veces, ambos se corrieron directamente en la cara del humano que soltó una exhalación cuando todo el líquido seminal cayó en su cara, boca y cuello.

Levantó la mirada para ver a ambos lobos que sonreía ─ ¿Una vez más? ─ preguntó con voz burlesca Stiles. 


	19. Día 19

** Privación Sensorial. **

─Ok Stiles─ el humano caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela ─Solo es un gatito, un gatito grande y que también es una serpiente que puede matarte con sus garras y sus colmillos, su maldita cola y cuello; Joder, ¡¿Por qué siempre vienen a este maldito pueblo?! ─ El sonido de uñas golpeando el suelo lo alarmó y se pegó a los casilleros mientras intentaba buscar el origen del ruido. ─Tranquilo gatito─ susurro el joven arrastrándose por el suelo hasta las escaleras, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes y llamar a Scott o a su padre ─O Derek─ soltó en voz alta mientras bajaba.

Un siseo hizo que se detuviera antes de tocar el suelo de la planta baja; el sudor frío recorría su frente, no quería voltear pero debía hacerlo su maldita curiosidad podía más que él, ¿Por qué? Porque solo escuchar nombrar a una criatura sobrenatural de las místicas tierras egipcias no era suficiente. Con un suave movimiento levantó cuello, y ahí en justo asomando su cabeza un leopardo gruñendo y bufidos más altos que los de un gato, la baba caía y sus grandes colmillos parecidos a los de una serpiente se mostraban.

─Hola gatito─ apenas pudo soltar esa frase cuando el largo cuello del animal sobresalió y se miraba como aquello parecía una cobra con cabeza de gato ─ ¡Bye!

El sonido de los tenis de Stiles al resbalar en el suelo atraía la atención de aquel ser que corría tras él y al mismo tiempo se arrastraba ─¡COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE!─ gritó sin importarle que lo escucharan; ya tenía un monstruo detrás, un fuerte golpe lo desoriento cayendo al suelo golpeándose en la mandíbula con fuerza mordiéndose la lengua, sentía como su boca se llenaba de sangre, intentó levantarse pero algo se aferró a sus tobillos arrastrándolo por el suelo, Stiles pretendía frenar aquello y lo único que lograba era lastimarse las uñas, la larga cola de aquel animal lo envolvió poniéndolo cara a cara. Podía ver la sed de sangre en sus ojos, le gruñía con ferocidad.

Intento gritar pero no podía se estaba empezando a ahogar con la sangre de la boca, las garras del leopardo empezaron a encajarse en su cuerpo y este se removía, vio como levantaba la pata delantera con las garras de fuera.

─ ¡Suéltalo!─ el grito de una chica se escuchó a la lejanía junto con un rugido potente o tal vez eran dos. Pero eso no paró al animal, que bajó con rapidez la garra, algo lo tacleo pero no pudo evitar aquel zarpazo en su cara, siendo más específicos en sus ojos. Los gritos de Stiles se mezclaron con los rugidos de aquellos seres sobrenaturales.

─ ¡Stiles!─ el chico sintió como los jalaban con los brazos y apartaban de las escamosa al mismo tiempo suave piel de la criatura y era arrojado lejos, para caer en brazos de alguien

─Tranquilo cachorro todo estará bien─ Stiles intentaba reconocer aquella voz pero estaba demasiado asustado como para percatarse de que estaba desangrándose en aquel lugar. Peter cubría al adolescente con retazos de su camisa, Lydia tomaba de las manos a este tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Más adelante Derek sujetaba la cola del Serpopardo mientras Scott tomó la cabeza de este estrellándolo en el suelo. El cuerpo inerte de la criatura cayó al suelo, Scott relucía sus ojos rojos fijos en esta por si volvía a levantarse pero con solo dos espasmos mostró que no volvería a revivir.

─Derek─ la voz de la pelirroja llamó la atención del mencionado que se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, esta estaba llorando mientras su tío intentaba detener el sangrado de la boca y evitarle más dolor al humano. Ahí lo vio con la parte de le los ojos, párpados hasta la ceja rasgada totalmente por aquel ataque. La sangre escurría por sus mejillas.

─Stiles─ el lobo sostuvo las manos del chico que balbuceaba algo ─Aquí estoy

El sonido de un "bip" llegó a sus oídos, Stiles no sabía en qué momento se había se quedó dormido o cuánto tiempo llevaba en cama, podía sentir las sábanas, el colchón y por lo que escuchaba entendía que se encontraba en el hospital, tocó su cara sintiendo la vendas, empezó a buscar donde se unían los vendajes.

Derek entró a la habitación con un café de máquina, llevaba dos días en aquel lugar vigilando al humano, le sorprendió verlo despierto intentando quitarse los vendajes, pero antes de gritar o hablar sostuvo sus manos, el chico tembló y movió la boca tratando de hablar, pero lo único que salían eran balbuceos, el lobo puso sus manos sobre su boca para que callara, no le permitió continuar ─Stiles, escúchame.

El chico balbuceaba casi gritando pero al sentir como el lobo lo pegaba a su cuerpo se detuvo ─Tranquilo. Yo estoy aquí─ Derek podía sentir como los dedos de Stiles se aferraban a su ropa jalando un poco de piel, olisqueo el aire y con ello un fuerte olor de sufrimiento llego ─Lo siento─ pequeños lloriqueos provenientes del castaño le hicieron gruñir de dolor ─Lo siento, yo debí protegerte Stiles, es mi culpa.

El rose del cabello del menor sobresalto al lobo el cual miro como las manos del castaño se soltaban y subían por sus brazos hasta sus hombros y de estos a su cuello hasta su quijada, los pulgares de Stiles acariciaba los labios del lobo, este quiso hablar pero el muchacho lo callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. El lobo sonrió y dejó que el chico continuara, acariciando sus mejillas pasando levemente sus dedos sobre sus párpados y luego las llevaba hasta sus oídos y abarcaba poco a poco, pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros.

─Está bien─ las manos del lobo acariciaban su espalda ─Puedes continuar─ El humano bajo la cabeza y negó con un leve movimiento ─Stiles─ el lobo acaricio su cabello y luego puso sus manos en su mentón; el cual tenía varios golpes, se notaba una leve mordida en los labios del menor ─No importa, yo te cuidare el resto de mi vida─ poso sus labios sobre los del chico dándole un beso fugas para no lastimarlo. ─Te amo Stiles.


	20. Día 20

**Látex**

Stiles estiraba los brazos, el vagón del metro estaba vacío ya en aquellas horas y de ciertamente le agradaba cuando pasaba, podía hablar en alto consigo mismo tanto como quisiera y recostarse un poco en los asientos sin incomodar a nadie más. Cuando el viaje llegó a su fin el chico salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, por lo que podía notar solo se encontraban un par de personas indigentes durmiendo en los bancos del lugar. Cuando se marchaba del subterráneo podía sentir el ambiente de fiesta que se encontraba en aquella aparte de la ciudad o más bien el que estaba a unas cuadras. El chico tomó una calle posterior para no tener que toparse con las personas que recorren ese lugar, ya que nunca era algo grato para él. Abrió una puerta de grande de color rojo y entró al edificio pequeño.

Dentro de aquel lugar era animado, chicas y chicos vestidos de manera provocadora iban de un lado a otro saliendo por una cortina roja y otros por una puerta que daba a un bar. ─Llegas tarde─ dijo una pelirroja vestida con un largo vestido rojo que brillaba con la luz de las lámparas.

─ ¡Jessica Rabbit!─ el chico se acercó y le hizo dar una vuelta ─Veo que tomaste a consideración mis palabras.

─Stiles, basta─ la chica entre risas le dio ropa ─Ponte esto, es el traje para esta noche.

─Oh vamos─ desplegó un poco aquella ropa, era un traje de conejita playboy, entre risas el chico se acercó al probador y cuando salió se miraba al espejo, aquel maldito trabajo le pedía estar depilado de pies a cabeza, literalmente lo peor de aquello pero sabía que se veía bien. ─No me queda mal, pero prefiero otro tipo de trajes ¿sabes?

La chica asintió y le acomodo la pajarita negra ─Te ves reluciente, sal y consigue un buen hombre hoy quieres.

Cierta irritación se mostró en la cara de su camarada ─Vale, vale, no perdonaras lo que paso con ese chico que se creía la gloria del mundo.

─Nop, ahora sal─ lo empuja hasta la puerta del bar y este salió saludando al barman que le sonrió ─No, Peter─ dijo la chica señalando al hombre que solo soltó una leve carcajada y volvió a su trabajo.

A Stiles no le agradaba el traje, si fuese de tela normal pero no, el maldito era de látex en las partes negros ─ ¡Maldita sea Lydia!─ dijo entre dientes el chico mientras lo acomodaba al pasar por unos espejos del lugar; aunque apenas podía ver, las luces multicolor eran algo a lo que este ya se había acostumbrado pero eran molestas cuando tenía que acomodarse la ropa.

Mientras daba bebidas en varias mesas y coqueteaba con algunos hombres que se le acercaban. En un momento de la noche, sabía que era observado como todos los demás, pero desde hace algún rato empezaba a sentirse de cierta forma incómodo. ─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ preguntó Lydia, había notado el nerviosismo del chico que era extraño.

─No sé, siento que me observan─ la mirada irónica de la chica le hicieron atender que estaba exagerando debido el lugar ─Lo digo en serio, es extraño. Te juro que siento que me queman con la mirada─ Lydia asintió y miro alrededor, señaló una esquina donde un hombre estaba atento a ambos o más bien al chico.

─Un acosador, again─ y luego soltó una risita carismática ─ el látex atrae no crees.

El chico suspiro y empezó a caminar para continuar con sus rondas, hasta llegar aquella parte del lugar tomando el vaso del hombre ─ ¿Deseas algo más querido?─ dijo el castaño de forma seductora pero en lugar de una respuesta aquel hombre lo tomó de la muñeca reteniéndolo, ambos se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, Stiles pudo notar aquel hermoso color de ojos, verdes, azules o tal vez grises; simplemente hermoso, aquella mirada dura que hizo temblar sus piernas, aquel atractivo mayor.

─Derek.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─Mi nombre es Derek, no querido.

Stiles asintió ─Mucho gusto Derek, llámame Stiles.

─ ¿Stiles? ─ Al igual que todos se sorprendía y se escucha de cierta forma un tono burlesco, y el chico no pudo evitar elogiarse por ver una expresión como esa en un hombre tan sensual. "Tal vez el látex si funciona" pensó el castaño. 


	21. Día 21

** Ahegao **

─Papá─ Stiles tocó a la puerta de la oficina de su progenitor y este le invitó a pasar ─Espero no llegar en mal momento─ su viejo padre tenía delante de él varios documento sobre un caso importante así que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué quieres aquí Stiles? Deberías estar en la escuela─ dijo el sheriff moviendo algunas carpetas del alcance de su hijo, el cual ya empezaba a estirar las manos para alcanzarlas sin suerte.

─ ¿Qué un hijo no puede siquiera visitar a su padre en el trabajo?─ tomó una carpeta en el momento en que su querido papá levantaba una mirada acusatoria sobre él ─Además Salí temprano y Scott tiene una cita con Kira y no tengo nada que hacer─ leyendo un momento aquel expediente ─ ¡Uh! Homicidio.

El sheriff arrebató los papeles de las manos del chico ─Ve a casa Stiles.

Pero lo último que haría sería ir a casa, paso todo el día de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer incluso buscando criaturas sobrenaturales pero al parecer aquel día no iban a aparecer así que solo continuó conduciendo hasta terminar en la casa de Derek, el loft estaba iluminado y un lobo recién bañado lo recibió.

─Hola Derek.

─ ¿Qué quieres Stiles? ─ el lobo quiso bloquearle la entrada.

─Tu pregunta me ofende─ el chico apartó al mayor entrando de todos modos y lanzándose al sillón y tomando el portátil de este, el cual intentaba frenar sus ganas de asesinar en ese momento al chico, el lobo cruzó los brazos y lo miró severamente, Stiles empezó a revisar un poco por encima las cosas del hombre lobo.

─Stiles─ la voz acusatoria del moreno llamó su atención. El chico no hizo nada y solo continuó con su tarea de indagar en la vida privada del lobo, el cual al final se cansó y se retiró a su habitación cambiarse.

Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá con el ordenador en sus piernas y un lobo molesto leyendo en un sillón pequeño, no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo. Era común cuando se encontraban solos últimamente ya que uno no quería irritar al otro y viceversa, el castaño empezó a entrar en páginas sobre cosas de anime, realmente eso no le interesaba tanto pero al ver un apartado sobre cosas populares pudo ver como un tema se repetía constantemente y no podía sino causarle gracia que algo como eso le gustara a la gente.

─Para─ La voz del lobo se escuchó ─ tu risa es desesperante─ el humano no pudo más que sentirse ofendido por aquella forma de comportarse del mayor, cerró el portátil y se levantó y aunque el hombre no lo miraba este aun así se acercó y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

Derek levantó la mirada para mostrarle los colmillos al muchacho pero no esperaba a encontrarse con una expresión jadeante en la mirada de Stiles, como si estuviera siendo penetrado justo frente a él ─ ¡Stiles!

El chico sonrió ─Raro ¿verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Derek? ─ el lobo puso sus manos en su cuello y se levantó llevando a los aires al chico ─Agh ¿Derek?

─No vuelvas a hacer eso.

─ ¡Ok!─ grito cuando el lobo lo dejó caer y volvía a respirar ─Que exagerado─ se acariciaba el cuello ya que sentía un dolor pulsante, intento regañar al mayor pero este solo salía corriendo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Dentro, Derek se sonrojaba al pensar en aquella mirada de Stiles ─Maldita sea Stiles─ ¿Qué mierda fue aquello? y ¿Por qué deseaba verlo otra vez? 


	22. Día 22

**Age play**

Stiles entró de golpe a la oficina de su padre donde no estaba el susodicho, sino un Derek tomando varios documentos del escritorio, el chico se quedó viendo al lobo sin disimular; realmente le había sorprendido ver aquel traje de oficial en él, ─Te queda bien─ dijo el castaño sonriendo de lado y acercándose con un tono picaron, el hombre lobo puso su mano sobre su rostro para empujarlo.

─Vete a casa Stiles─ le respondió el lobo tratando de salir, pero el chico solo lo siguió hasta su escritorio y miraba alrededor, casi todos los oficiales se veían ocupados así que intentó no levantar la voz para molestarlos pero eso no significaba que no fastidiara a su querido sourwolf aunque él cual podía adivinar sus intenciones, el castaño tomó una silla y se sentó cerca del escritorio del moreno. ─ ¿No te iras cierto?

El humano negó con la cabeza ─ Esperare a mi padre aquí.

─Como quieras─ Derek empezó a trabajar realizando los informes sobre un par de casos, Stiles le llamaba o empezaba a hablar sobre cosas banales, realmente no le asustaba que el mayor le atacara, en una comisaría llena de policía sabía que este no se atrevería a saltarle encima.

Stiles comenzó a lanzar papeles con una liga al bote de basura dejando de lado al lobo que parecía estresarse más con el papeleo que con el chico ─ ¿Cuánto llevas haciendo eso?

El lobo suspiró ─ ¿Qué quieres Stiles?

─ ¿Qué? ─ con cierto tono irónico negó ─Solo quiero hacerte platica lobito.

─Stiles.

─Vele─ el chico levantó las manos en señal de rendirse ─Lo dejo, pero ─ alargó un poco la última "o" ─ te vez mucho mejor con esa ropa que con tu look de chico malo─ el lobo volteo los ojos. ─En serio te vez bien.

─Basta─ le repuso el lobo levantándose, se alejó para ir a la sal de los expedientes. Stiles alzó el cuello dándose cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención y persiguió al lobo.

Dentro de la habitación el lobo inspeccionaba un par de cajas, la persona encargada de vigilar el lugar no se encontraba por ningún lugar. El lobo sintió como los brazos del chico se posaban sobre sus hombros, simplemente exhalo y volteo, el chico no hizo nada más que abrazarlo. ─Te ves mucho mayor que de costumbre gruñón─ este pudo notar un leve gruñido por de parte del otro, el cual intentaba voltear a otro lado, pero el chico lo se lo permitió y se movía un poco para que este lo mirase.

─Señor oficial─ dijo el chico pegando su cuerpo al del lobo, y acariciando la tela de su camiseta, el moreno solo gruño con más fuerza y fijó su vista en Stiles mostrándole los colmillos y sus ojos de lobo, pero el castaño solo sonrió y jugó con el cuello de este frotándose un poco con la pierna del lobo ─¿Quiere relajarse unos minutos con un chico de preparatoria?─ Derek carraspeo y cubrió su boca antes de hablar, Stiles pudo notar que se empezaba a ponerse rojo de la cara y rió un poco.

─Derek, ¿estás aquí? ─ pregunto Parrish entrando al lugar, Stiles salió de entre las repisas.

─Bueno, nos vemos Derek, ah hola Parrish ¿Has visto a mi papá?

─Ah sí, está en su oficina─ le respondió, el chico animado salió detrás de el para luego aparecer Derek, fatigado y algo enojado, el oficial pudo notar que el lobo susurraba algo ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Ese maldito adolescente me va a matar algún día.


	23. Día 23

**Cera caliente.**

Los gritos de Stiles se escuchaban por todo el departamento ─ ¡Maldita sea para!─ dijo apartando la pierna de las manos de la pelirroja.

─Perdón ─ dijo está tomando la tela y jalando con fuerza. El chico gritó alejándose de ella y la maldita cera caliente, Lydia parecía divertirse por la forma de actuar de Stiles, ya lo habían hecho varias veces en el pasado y siempre era lo mismo con él. ─Lo siento, lo haré con más cuidado en el futuro.

─Siempre dices eso─ la chica soltó una carcajada frente a él y este no pudo más que irritarse un poco por aquello ─Eres de lo peor.

Se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta, Stiles se levantó dejando a Lydia revisando sus uñas en la sala, el castaño iba vestido sólo con un short de tela para no batallar en el momento que su amiga le depilara las piernas. El golpeteo en la puerta se volvió a escuchar ─Ya voy─ dijo casi gritando pero el porrazo no se detuvo ─Que desesperados─ dijo entre dientes y abrió la puerta ─ ¿Qué quiere?

El chico dejó caer la mandíbula cuando delante de él se encontraba Derek; después de que se conocieran en el trabajo habían estado saliendo pero aquella noche el mayor no le llamó o envió un mensaje de que llegaría. ─ ¡Hola!─ gritó en un tono agudo el castaño tratando de disimular su semidesnudes, cruzó los brazos y recargo en el marco de la puerta. ─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí sourwolf?

El mayor se quedó viendo de arriba abajo al muchacho que sonría de forma forzada ─ ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles movió los hombros con cierto nerviosismo ─Nada, solo, es una sorpresa que estés aquí, ya sabes.

─Bueno Stiles, ya me voy─ dijo la pelirroja pasando a su lada dejando abierta la puerta ─Adiós Derek─ el castaño intentó frenarla pero esta ya se subía al elevador.

─Sera...

─ ¿Stiles?─ el mayor parecía confundido.

─ ¿Quieres pasar?─ respondió el menor algo cansado.

Luego de una plática y explicarle todo sobre aquellas sesiones de depilación nocturna que suele tener con Lydia, el moreno parecía comprender mejor la actitud defensiva del chico, aunque por su reacción no parecía interesarle las costumbres del chico.

─Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo? ─ Stiles estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador.

─No gracias, creo sería mejor irme, aun tienes que terminar de hacer eso ─ señaló la cera que aún estaba en la sala.

─No puedo ─ dijo el chico dándole una cerveza y sentándose a su lado con la suya en mano, toqueteaba la lata con las yemas de los dedos. ─No puedo hacerlo solo, me quemo por eso le pido a Lydia que me ayude.

─Te puedo ayudar─ dijo Derek dejando su lata aun lado.

─ ¿Qué? Oh no, no podría pedirte eso ─ dijo el castaño tratando de convencerlo pero no logro hacerlo y después de un rato de discusión, y de darle instrucciones a Derek, empezaron de nuevo, de cierta forma Stiles encontraba la manera para que el lobo tardará en aplicar la cera caliente pero la acción era inevitable.

Los minutos pasaron y ya estaban por terminar, Stiles se aferraba al sillón casi quería llorar pero trataba de no mostrarlo, cuando el mayor paro el castaño estaba por aplicarse la loción humectante pero Derek lo detuvo y se la quitó de las manos para él hacerlo, aunque en un principio Stiles no entendía por qué hacía eso; al sentir sus manos frías tocarle no pudo evitar sentir un escalofríos, las manos del mayor pasaban por sus muslos, levantando el short con cuidado y acercándose aún más a su entrepierna.

─ ¿Derek?─ las manos del mencionado se detuvieron y voltearon a ver al chico.

─ ¿Me detengo?

─No por favor. 


	24. Día 24

**Afrodisiaco**

Toda la manada estaba cansada de buscar a esa maldita bruja, así que ese día se encontraban en la casa de Scott discutiendo sobre ese tema. Realmente habían intentado todo, rastrearla con los sentidos lobunos, métodos mágicos y otras cosas pero aquella mujer sabía esconderse.

─Bien, ya estoy cansado de hacer de perro faldero por toda la ciudad─ soltó Peter indignado por la situación con aquella mujer sobrenatural.

─Comprendo lo que dices Peter─ alegó Lydia─ pero mientras no tengamos una idea de cómo encontrarla, tus quejas no nos sirven.

Peter chasqueo la lengua y algo molesto retiró la mirada de la chica. ─Tal vez sí tengamos algo─ dijo Kira levantándose de la silla donde estaba, los demás la miraron estupefactos y esta tartamudeo un poco antes de explicarles ─ Recuerdan a la primera chica con la que hablamos, la que empezó todo esto─ Scott asintió pues era a él a quien miraba cuando mientras hablaba ─ Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que había pedido sacar excelente en sus exámenes y al día siguiente apareció aquella mujer ofreciéndole tarta de manzana.

─ Y el último chico pidió ser el número uno en la cancha de lacrosse─ dijo Liam ─Y luego ella le ofreció pastel de carne.

─entonces─ Derek fue el que intervino ─Debemos pedir lago para que esa mujer aparezca frente a nuestras narices

─Tal vez─ respondió Kira ─Pero si recuerdan, eso es el factor de todos, desesperación por algo en específico. Tal vez no un deseo como tal.

Y aunque la manada tardo un poco en creer esas palabras, decidieron hacer algún plan, era riesgoso pero era lo único que podían hacer por el momento.

Stiles no tenía cara de estar con todos aquellos lobos en ese momento así que solo entró a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Le dolía la cabeza, no había dormido bien desde hace unas semanas cuando todo el asunto de la bruja empezó y además tuvo una discusión con Derek sobre si debían estar juntos o si solo era la calentura del lobo.

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cocina con aquel vaso de agua bailando en su mano; casi deseaba que fuese alcohol. ─Maldita sea todo esto ─ dijo entre dientes sin importarle que los lobos lo escuchasen, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo en aquel lugar así que se estiró y froto las manos con la cara para despejarse.

Cuando estaba por irse, pudo notar algo en la mesa delante suyo, dudo un poco en si debía tomarlo, cuando escucho un rugido por de parte de Peter y luego un montón de gritos e insultos decidió quedarse ahí y tomó aquello de la mesa.

Estaba envuelto en papel aluminio, era una galleta, la olisqueo un poco. Su mente no racionalizaba realmente, ni siquiera el pensamiento de que aquello fuera peligroso así que le dio una pequeña mordida, era de avena y estaba seguro de que tenía un ligero sabor a nuez, pero no era nuez sino maca una planta que se decía afrodisíaca, así que se la termino y se relamió la comisura de los labios para quitarse las migajas.

─Estaba muy buena─ Un fuerte golpe llamó su atención y salió corriendo Liam lanzó una silla a Peter. ─Vale, creo que debemos relajarnos un poco.

Scott sujetaba a Liam por los brazos para que se abalance contra el mayor y asiente ─ Cierto, deberíamos ir a descansar, pensaremos en algo mañana, cuando todos hayamos descansado.

Stiles fue uno de los primeros en irse, cuando llegó a su casa no pudo ver la patrulla de su padre, imaginaba que regresó al trabajo para buscar alguna pista más sobre aquella criatura sobrenatural así que solo se quedó en el jeep pensando en sí debería decirle a Scott sobre la galleta o dejarlo pasar.

Opto por lo segundo. Entró a su casa saludando a la nada, subió a su cuarto dejó la mochila en el suelo y se arrojó a la cama; miraba la ventana, su cabeza repetía "debería estar Derek ahí ahora" pero aquella idea no era más que eso.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto lo alarmo, y salto para quitarse del camino de este, golpeándose un poco con el pavimento, Stiles movía la boca para gesticular alguna palabra pero era más el pánico de su ser que nada, no recordaba haber salido de su cama, solo el estar entretenido con su portátil. Exhaló y se levantó, se puso a caminar por la orilla de la carretera, lo mejor en ese momento era volver a casa.

─ ¡Stiles!─ Era la voz de Derek que le llamaba, cuando se dio la vuelta vio como estaba con un pantalón de pijama, descalzo y con el pecho al aire. Sintió los brazos de este rodearlo. ─ ¡Por dios Stiles, pensé que!─ le limpio la tierra de la cara y el humano no sabía qué decir. Aquello era muy extraño.

─ ¿Derek? ¿Qué paso? ─ El lobo le explico por encima que recibió una llamada de él hacía una media hora, al parecer dijo que iría a verlo pero se escuchaba adormilado, y la preocupación le hizo salir del loft e ir a por Stiles. ─ No entiendo ¿Por qué haría eso?

─En verdad no recuerdas nada de eso─ preguntó el lobo y el castaño negó con la cabeza. ─Bueno, te llevare a tu casa─ repuso Derek pero el humano lo retuvo y lo rechazó con más fuerza.

─No quiero regresar, no por ahora.

En el loft Stiles se quedaba cerca del lobo, estaba asustado y el único que le daba un sentimiento de protección era su sourwolf, a pesar de la situación entre los dos. ─Puedes quedarte en mi cama─ pronunció el hombre, el chico asintió pero antes de eso fue a la cocina por algo de beber. 

─Que extraño─ dijo en voz alta tomando una taza de la repisa y sirviéndose agua en ella, ─ ¿eh?─ Un envoltorio gris descansaba en la mesa y el humano no dudo en tomarlo y abrirlo. Era aquella galleta y aunque su mano empezó a temblar cuando intentó agarrarla y se la zampo.

─ ¡Stiles!─ el grito del lobo fue estruendoso, lo tomó de la muñeca y arrebató aquel aperitivo y lo sacó de su boca lanzándolo al suelo. El chico se apartó y miró como la galleta desaparecía en el suelo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Explícate.

─Solo quería comerla─ dijo Stiles apenado, Derek olisqueo un poco al castaño notando un aroma delicioso ─Y me la comí─ El mayor acaricio su cabello para que se calmara; funcionó, el chico se pegó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, el lobo dio un leve bufido y acepto, devolviéndole el abrazo  ─Lo siento... podemos "pausar" toda esa pelea por hoy.

─ De acuerdo─ estuvieron juntos un par de minutos cuando Derek empezó a inhalar el olor del chico el cual parecía algo confundido.

─ ¿Derek? ─ El lobo no respondió solo se limitó a lamer su cuello y dar leves mordidas, el humano emitió un leve gemido aferrándose más al moreno ─Derek.

El lobo lo callo besándolo cariñosamente, volvió a olisquear aquel aroma que le empezaba a gustar, ya que se mezclaba a la perfección con la esencia del humano ─Hueles bien.

El castaño no le respondió ya que no comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería y solo le permitió seguir con sus caricias y jugueteo. EL lobo lo levantó y sentado en la mesa mientras se lo comía a besos, saboreando cada parte de la boca del humano, sus manos jugaron con la tela de la camiseta del chico mientras la iba retirando.

─ ¡Derek encontra...!─ Scott entraba corriendo a la cocina; con tanto ajetreo ni el humano ni el mayor se habían dado cuenta del intruso, el cual estaba completamente pálido al ver aquella escena de su amigo y el otro lobo ─Lo siento, yo... los dejo solos─ y se retiró de la cocina pero había sido suficiente para que los ánimos de ambos se bajaran, Stiles rio un poco nervioso pero su lobo solo se apartó y siguió a Scott.

Escucho un poco de ladiscusión de los dos antes de acomodarse la camiseta, cuando noto aquel envoltura a su lado, se limitó alanzarla al cesto de basura    


	25. Día 25

**Penetración uretral**

**‼❌Advertencia❌‼**

**Este drabble/oneshot puede contener material sensible para algunos.**

**Violación de un personaje.**

 

Stiles descansaba sobre la cama de Derek, las vacaciones habían llegado y con ello un fin de semana solo con su querido lobo, en el cual no habían salido de la cama, más que para recoger las entregas de comida. Incluso el castaño silencio las conversaciones con sus amigos para que no interrumpieran.

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las tres de la tarde, hacía un rato que Derek fue llamado por Scott por una emergencia sobre un omega que llegó hace poco a la ciudad y temían que pudiese lastimar a alguien.

─Que aburrido─ dijo el chico levantándose de la cama y buscando algo de ropa, se puso una de las camisetas de su hombre, que le quedaba algo grande. Se sirvió una taza de café, acercó su mochila a la cama y se acostó a ver una película en Netflix (desde la cuenta e Derek), el clima era algo frío así que prefería no salir mucho de la recamara.

El correr de la puerta del loft hizo que Stiles se alarmara y se levantó de golpe; no era Derek, algo subía las escaleras, lo percibieron y ahora iban a por él. El chico tomo su teléfono y corrió al baño, pero antes de poder siquiera atravesar la puerta algo lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo con fuerza cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Justo ahí un par de personas que jamás había visto en su vida, demasiado elegantes para aquellas miradas llenas de sed de sangre, el humano no evito gritar con el jalón de cabello que le propiciaba uno de ellos. Tenían cierta sonrisa en su mirada que el chico no soportaba y prefirió morderse los labios a volver a chillar, ambos no hablaban solo buscaban entre las cosas del lobo, el que lo sostenía por el cabello, agarro su celular y lo rompió frente su cara.

Uno de ellos entro al armario tomando una caja negra; algo privado del lobo y el humano, y cuando intentó levantarse para quitárselo, su cautivo lo arrojó a un lado golpeándose con una de las mesas de noche. El chico pudo escuchar como hablaban, aseguraba que habían dicho la palabra "matar", su cabeza divago demasiado y estaba por tomar el reloj y arrojárselos pero un gruñido le alertó, uno de los lobos se iba pero se quedaba el que el maldito idiota que lo maltrataba.

─Hola, supongo que no son lobos amistosos─ aquel hombre lo cogió de la muñeca y azoto contra la cama, aunque Stiles intentaba liberarse del agarre, el lobo no se lo permitía y solo lo pegaba más al colchón haciendo que se cortara en momentos su respiración ─ ¡Ok! ¡Basta!─ dijo el muchacho deteniendo sus forcejeos.

Stiles se quedó sobre la cama mientras el hombre seguía revisando todo, hasta que tomó la caja y se la lanzó al muchacho que no entendía qué pasaba ─Ábrela─ dijo el lobo, el castaño trago saliva y obedeció, no comprendía que buscaban aquellos hombres, el extraño observó su contenido y rió un poco, solo eran cacharros sexuales que no le interesaban y volvió a su labor.

Al humano le empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, deseaba salir de ahí, incluso si eso significaba terminar con algún brazo roto, así que mientras aquel sujeto inspeccionaba la ropa de Derek, el muchacho se bajó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

─No─ el hombre lobo lo inmovilizar  por el cuello a Stiles levantándolo en el aire, lo llevó hasta la cama, poniendo sus manos en su espalda y amarrándolas con las sábanas ─Ahora─ el individuo parecía que iba a hablar pero Stiles solo gruño un poco; recordando la ferocidad con lo que a veces solía mirar Derek pero no funciono solo causo que aquel sujeto se riera de él ─Vale, el cachorro tiene dientes─ tomó un trozo de la sabana y se la puso en la boca como mordaza, Stiles intentó quitársela pero solo se lastimaba, su captor se quedó viendo un momento al chico ─Escúchame─ sujetó la oreja del muchacho y lo jalo para que le prestara atención ─Tu querido Hale─ el tono de este era burlesco ─Tiene algo que nos pertenece, así que ¿Dónde está? ─ la confusión en el rostro del chico era fácil de distinguir, aquel hombre rió y chasqueo la lengua ─No soy alguien paciente ¿Dónde está la daga? ─ le quito el trozo de tela y Stiles le escupió en la cara.

─Jodete, ¡No sé de qué me hablas! ─ Pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al suelo, el hombre lo volvió a levantar encajando sus uñas en el mentón del humano.

─Bien, no quieres hablar─ ató con más fuerza el trozo de tela y levantó la camisa del chico, Stiles lo intentó empujar pero este tomo su pierna y las abrió con fuerza, exponiendo el miembro del humano, sonrió y lo miró con cierta picardía ─Eres bastante lindo, ahora entiendo porque le gustas a ese lobo.

El humano trato de levantarse pero el agarre del tipo era demasiado para él, este pego al chico a su pelvis , un fuerte sonido le hizo entender que la cabeza del castaño había caído al suelo, este soltó una carcajada con cierta maldad, relamió sus dientes mostrándole los ojos de lobo y unos colmillos demasiado largos. Stiles gritaba pero era ahogado con la sabana, las manos del lobo acariciaron su cintura, trazando un camino hasta su falo que empezó acariciar.

─¡MNNN!─ el adolescente parecía ahogarse con su propia saliva para gritar, detestaba aquel toque y que su maldito cuerpo estuviera reaccionando, lo odiaba tanto y odiaba aún más que aquel desconocido lo estuviese disfrutando ─¡¡MNNNNN!!

Las garras del lobo se cerraron alrededor del pene erecto de Stiles el cual estaba llorando y gimoteando, pero el sujeto de traje no pretendio algo más, solo estiro el brazo hasta la caja, tomando algo largo y pequeño. Los ojos del humano se abrieron con fuerza mirando aquello. Negó con la cabeza, se removió aun cuando sentía las garras del lobo dañándole en la pierna y como la sangre empezaba a deslizarse por su piel.

Fue tarde aquello se introdujo en su uretra con tal sorpresa que el chico que no grito solo se mordió la lengua y su espalda se encorvó hasta dejar de tomar el suelo solo su nuca y la punta de sus pies.

Las risas de aquel sujeto eran aun peor, Stiles no se quejaba solo lloraba y en su cabeza suplicaba por Derek.

─ ¡Maldito!

Los ojos rojos de Scott aparecieron llevándose aquel sujeto lejos de Stiles y estampándolo contra la pared ─¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR!─ Derek se acercó a Stiles, estaba incluso peor que Scott y sabía que si no era porque el alfa llega primero ya habría partido en dos a aquel sujeto.

─Stiles─ la voz de Derek era gutural, y se notaba los rasgos lobunos en su ser, corto con sus garras la tela que lo amarraba y la de su boca, el chico temblando acarició sus mejillas.

─Que bueno es verte Sourwolf─ su voz era débil, y aun así no dejaba de brotar lágrimas de sus ojos pero trataba de mantener la calma por su amado Derek. 


	26. Día 26

**Doble Penetración**

Por quinta vez consecutiva estaba en la cama de Derek con dos hombres lobos a su lado, y no sabía si sentirse dichoso o utilizado solo para su placer carnal. ─Malditos lobos.

Se levantó tratando de no molestar a ninguno de los dos, y entro al baño, necesitaba una ducha ya. Revisó su cuerpo antes de entrar a la regadera, notando los rasguños, mordidas y besos propiciados por aquellos dos lobos, su cara se coloro un poco al recordar la noche anterior. ─Ah, no sé si odio o amo mi vida─ abrió la llave y dejó que cayera un momento el agua fría antes de entrar.

El Derek mayor se despertó notando el espacio faltante de Stiles aunque gruño por ello prefirió ir por café antes de con su pareja. Realmente se había acostumbrado a ver a su joven yo todas las mañanas yendo de un lado a otro con su humano y no podía hacer nada hasta encontrar una forma de que este se fuera, ya fuese a su tiempo, dimensión o del lugar de donde hubiese llegado.

El lobo más joven se levantó después de ellos, se sentía demasiado cansado para simplemente percatarse que los otros dos estaban fuera de la cama o su localización, así que entre bostezos y gruñidos de fatiga entro al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes.

─Amm... Joven padawan─ el adolescente volteo para encontrarse con Stiles totalmente empapado.

─Que lindo─ Derek se acercó y lo abrazo, el pecoso abrió el agua mojándolo de la cabeza pero como era agua caliente no afectó de golpe al chico el cual levanto la mirada y sonrió, Stiles no podía evitar sonrojarse por esa expresión tan infantil, le gustaría que así fuera el Derek del presente pero sabía que eso es imposible, el sourwolf es demasiado gruñón para comportarse adorable.

El castaño sintió las uñas del adolescente encajarse en su cintura luego este lo ventando empujándolo contra la pared y mordiéndole el hombro izquierdo; esa expresión inocente fue solo una trampa, ─Maldito sea, lobo tramposo.

Derek; el mayor, escucho el grito del castaño y aunque se imaginaba la situación de ambos, no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad. Fue hasta donde se encontraban, y al abrir la puerta del baño vio como dentro de la ducha el castaño gimoteaba con cada embestida que le proporcionaba el otro lobo.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y los ojos de Stiles se centraron en el mayor mostrándole una casta sonrisa mientras abrazaba al Derek más joven, esto pareció encender algo en el lobo mayor que se acercó casi al punto de convertirse en lobo ─ ¿Quieres unirte Sourwolf? ─ dijo el humano.

El ambiente en el baño era bochornoso, el humano se aferraba a los hombros del Derek adolescente, el chico podía sentir ambos miembros dentro de él y a pesar de que dolía no podía evitar sentir placer y gritar suplicando por más, mientras los lobos se movían en su interior, pero no era solo eso sino que también los dientes de los lobos lo mordían con fuerza sobre sus hombros, brazos y pezones, las garras se enterraban en su cintura y cadera ─¡Derek!─ un leve gruñido situado detrás de su oído fue seguido por un movimiento más frenético por de parte de ambos lobos.

─Stiles─ el joven lobo gruño, enterrando sus garras en su espalda baja.

─Mi Stiles─ El mayor acariciaba el falo del castaño que jadeaba y demandaba más placer, que no fue ignorado por ninguno de los dos. El golpeteo de su interior le hacía sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, tensándose mientras causaba leves rasguños en los omoplatos de lobo menor.

El estruendoso rugido de los lobos fue seguido de una sensación caliente inundó el interior al humano ─Dios mío.

El castaño se encontraba recostado en su cama, adolorido y se acariciaba la espalda baja ─Duele.

─Stiles─ el sheriff entró a la habitación al ver con los pocos ánimos que había llegado su hijo el cual sonrió de lado al verlo y lo saludo aun con la cabeza metida en la almohada ─¿Qué pasó? Parece como si te hubiese arrollado un auto─ lo decía por sus ropas algo desgarradas.

─Que suerte seria si hubiese sido un auto─ dijo el chico con una voz dolorida. 


	27. Día 27

**Crossdresser**

La noche había transcurrido con tranquilidad, los vestuarios de aquella noche llamaron mucho la atención, la gente entraba y salía del bar satisfechos. Ya era hora de cerrar cuando Stiles intento entrar a los camerinos para cambiarse pero empezaba a hacerse tarde para su cena con Derek y opto por salir corriendo del lugar con lo que llevaba puesto.

Lydia fue la responsable de todo aquel conjunto, un vestido azul de pierna abierta, zapatillas negras algo altas y largos guantes negros, claro que debajo del vestido la chica le obligado a ponerse un maldito corset y estaba maquillado hasta el punto que gran parte de sus lunares estaban cubiertos, no sabía si eso le llegaría a gustar a Derek, este solía jugar mucho con estos.

─Maldita peluca─ decía acomodándose aquella mota de cabello castaño que le puso Lydia casi a la fuerza _. "Se te ve bien"_  fue lo que dijo la pelirroja casi para hacerle enfadar, claro que se veía bien pero odiaba tener que usar peluca, le gustaba su cabello corto.

Cuando se marchó del edificio lo primero que vio fue a un Derek esperándolo y su reluciente camaro negro estacionado a unos pasos de él ─veo que Lydia hizo de las suyas.

─Siempre─ el mayor lo tomó de la mano y le ayudó a subir al auto, temía que se cayera con aquellas tremendas plataformas, el castaño se las quitó en cuanto su pareja cerró la puerta. El moreno subió y se quedó viéndolo mientras Stiles se retiraba la peluca y refunfuñaba mientras la veía, tardo un poco en percatarse de la inspección de su acompañante ─ ¿Qué?

Derek alargó la mano y retiró un poco el maquillaje de su cuello para ver los lunares del joven ─Prefiero cuando tienes purpurina.

Stiles se burló de aquello y asintió ─Yo también─ el castaño se acercó al asiento del mayor y se acomodó en sus piernas, era algo incómodo pero le agradaba estar de esa forma, beso el cuello de Derek, mientras el mayor acariciaba sus piernas levantado el vestido, el sonido de sus bocas entrelazadas y leves gemidos por de partes de ambos se escuchaba en el interior del auto, Derek acarició la ropa interior del chico, el castaño no pudo evitar apartarse y mirar a su amado ─Me haces cosquillas.

─Perdón, pero me interesa lo que llevas debajo de ese vestido.

─ ¿Quieres ver?─ el moreno asintió y el chico tomo el vestido quitándoselo por sobre su cabeza, quedándose solo con el corset y su ropa interior. Se escuchó las risas de ambos, mientras Derek empezaba a desatar los cordones del corset, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Stiles.

─Eres demasiado hermoso─ soltó el mayor acariciando sus hombros y bajando acariciando por encima los pezones del chico, el cual gimió entre dientes.

─Derek─ el chico estaba por besarlo cuando un leve toque en la ventana del copiloto los distrajo, el mayor bajó el vidrio y ahí estaba Lydia saludandolos, Stiles avergonzado volteo ocultándose en el cuello de su compañero.

─Buenas noches Lydia.─ saludo el mayor.

─Buenas Derek, no quería interrumpirlos─ dijo la pelirroja algo divertida ─ Pero este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Derek no pudo evitar reír y asintió ─Nos vemos Lydia─ la chica con una alegría se alejó del auto dejando a ambos, Stiles murmuraba fastidiado por aquello. 


	28. Día 28

**Videollamada**

─Déjame en paz Idiota─ dijo Stiles al sujeto que lo había estado acosando durante casi toda la primera semana de clases, sabía que la universidad sería difícil pero no pensó que tendría acosadores. Casi extrañaba a las criaturas sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills. Entró al edificio donde estaba su dormitorio y aunque se encontraba infestado de gente logró llegar sin problemas hasta su dormitorio.

Donde, por supuesto, todo estaba hecho un desastre; ¿qué? No hay tiempo para ordenar, así que solo movió la ropa que de la silla a la cama junto con su mochila y algunos libros. Se sentó frente a su portátil, mientras el bullicio en el pasillo empezaba a hacerse más débil, era tarde como siempre y aunque se realizaban fiestas y esas cosas muchos optan por quedarse a estudiar entre semana.

Y ahí estaba un miércoles en la noche con tarea infinita, varias bebidas energéticas y una rebana de pizza recalentada, cuando recibió un mensaje de Derek; era extraño el lobo no era del tipo de novios que manda mensajes durante la noche, se sorprendió, pensó que no podría hablar con él hasta el fin de semana, así que lo primero que preguntó fue si podían hacer una video llamada, aunque el mayor se resistió un poco pero termino aceptando y el chico literalmente saltó de la silla cayéndose al suelo, del otro lado de la pared se escuchó un grito al parecer algún compañero no tolera el ruido.

El tono de llamada entrante de Skype se oía y Stiles conecto los cascos y lo primero que hizo al ver a Derek fue gritar como siempre ─ ¡Sourwolf!

El mayor hizo una mueca al parecer tenía sus audífonos al tope ─Stiles.

─Ups, disculpe oficial─ el chico empezó a reír, realmente entendía porque este no deseaba video llamada, la señal no era muy buena así que de pronto se veía un poco mal y el audio se distorsionaba, estaba en la patrullas y por lo que podía ver debía estar de guarda en algún lado ─¿Cómo estas mi lobo gruñón?

El moreno suspiro ─Cansado.

─Creo entender por qué, te dije que debías pensar en otra protección, tal vez lobo del zoológico, comida, agua, lugar gratis─ dijo el chico con su tipo tono humorístico. Derek bufo pero no por su comentario, sino por el cansancio ─ Lo siento, tal vez debería dejarte hacer tu trabajo.

─No, me aburro prefiero tenerte al teléfono─ el chico parece alagado y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si solo lo hacía para no dormirse.

─Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia? ¿Han encontrado algún vampiro?

─Stiles─ el lobo le reprochaba, odiaba cuando sacaba aquel tema de los nosferatus. El chico lo miraba con cierto entusiasmo ─No Stiles, no hay vampiros en Beacon Hills.

Estuvieron un par de horas hablando, mientras el lobo se movía con la patrulla por la ciudad y el hacia su tarea, a veces soltaban preguntas que no tenía nada que ver con la anterior pero no les importaba contestar o soltar algún comentario sobre lo cosas de la escuela o el trabajo.

─ ¿Has encontrado amigos Stiles? ─ preguntó el lobo volviendo al auto con un café en mano, el chico por su parte se acabó todas las bebidas energéticas y estaba entre ir a buscar más o dejarlo así o le dará un ataque al corazón (lo cual es prácticamente imposible realmente)

─Algo así, no son tan malos los compañeros de clase y aún sigo pensando que nuestro asesor es un duende.

─Stiles. 


	29. Día 29

**Sexting**

Stiles miraba a Jacksosn de forma asesina, no sabía porqué siquiera había aceptado dar una vuelta con él a tales horas de la noche y aunque en un principio todo divagaba entre una amena charla sobre que volvería a Beacon Hills después de vacaciones y otras cosas que simplemente olvido por todo el coraje que tenía atorado en la boca.

Jackson ante sus ojos siempre fue un idiota pero no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan hijo de puta como para robarle el celular cuando él fue al baño y haber enviado aquel mensaje a Derek.

─No sabes cuánto te odio Whittemore─ soltó Stiles tratando de buscar una forma de remediar aquello.

─Oye, imagina que te hice un favor, estas demasiado cerca de follarte a Derek─ el humano con su hiperactivos movimientos le pedía que se callara un segundo. ─Solo te ayude un poco ─ Jackson sonrió con cierta maldad en su rostro ─ pero viendo que no te contesta...

El adolescente seguía sentado en el suelo de su cuarto con el teléfono delante de él, con la pantalla en el último maldito mensaje que ese imbécil envió y que el lobo mayor ya leyó pero no se dignaba a responderle o pedirle explicación, su cabeza estaba dividida entre querer matar a Jackson o envenenar a Derek con acónito mañana.

**_"Apuestos que eres bueno en la cama"_ **

El chico suspiró con fuerza irritado y estaba por enviarle otro mensaje diciéndole que aquello era un malentendido o una broma, pero el teléfono timbro y el chico demasiado emocionado al ver que era Derek quien contestaba, con las manos sudorosas abrió el mensaje.

**_"Stiles ¿Estuviste con Jackson, verdad?"_ **

El castaño inflo las mejillas con cierta molestia pero entendía que ese era el Derek que le gustaba, y luego se echó a reír, durante todo ese tiempo aunque no habían tenido relaciones el lobo sabe perfectamente que cuando quiere decir algo suele hacerlo con indirectas muy directas. No tardó mucho en responderle.

**_"Sí, el trabajo de cupido no le va, en especial porque no lleva el uniforme de pañal y arco"_ **

Stiles más relajado dejo a un lado el teléfono y prefirió darse un baño, para cuando salió ya tenía una respuesta del lobo.

"¿Por qué no negaste el mensaje?"

Tal vez fue la sorpresa o el que acababa de salir del baño y el vapor inundaba la habitación pero se sintió avergonzado.

 ** _"No lo sé"_**  fue lo que respondió, se quedó sentado en la cama mirando el teléfono, quería cambiarse pero al mismo tiempo sus extremidades se tensaron para no moverse.

 ** _"Stiles"_**    
  
Aquel único mensaje hizo que su piel se erizara.

 ** _"Sabes, suelo pensar mucho en ti durante las noches"_**  contesto el joven.

**_"¿Y qué piensas?"_ **

Casi deseando gritar, el muchacho se tapó la boca y miraba con atención aquel último mensaje ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ese era Derek? ¿Debería contestarle? ¿Le debería contar sobre sus deseos carnales para con el lobo?

**_"En tu cuerpo, imponen y desnudo sobre mí, y yo gritando, llamándote con deseó"_ **

Y con eso su ser no pudo y lanzo el teléfono sobre la ropa sucia, pero no al oír un timbre, suspiro aliviado, tal vez lo había echado a perder pero estaba más tranquilo, cuando se escuchó un chasquido en la ventana, no volteo ya que ya sentía aquellos hermosos ojos mirándole. 


	30. Día 30

**Religión**

 

A las afueras de un pueblo una iglesia algo vacía llamó la atención de un ser salido de entre los árboles, al principio solo pensaba divertirse con los pueblerinos pero ahora, ¿Por qué no tratar de fastidiar a un hombre del señor? La iglesia por dentro estaba bien iluminada por la luz del sol y en los bancos notaba a un par de personas; señoras mayores de toda la vida, y ese estúpido canto angelical que solía escuchar en esos lugares. Al principio pensaba solo presentarse como un simple poltergeist.

Pero cuando el padre encargado de ese lugar apareció del confesionario junto con una chica que lloriqueaba pero parecía tranquila. Noto que aquel sujeto tenía algo interesante en su mirada además de que es alguien que podría llevarte con facilidad a la cama.

Pasó por detrás de un florero, lo que más le gustaba de su apariencia humana era los múltiples lunares y sus tiernos ojos cafés, siempre que se mostraba así con los humanos solía seducir a los hombres para jugar con sus sentimientos. Sus ropas elegantes hacían un contraste con aquel viejo lugar, se sentó en las últimas butacas y cruzó las piernas e hizo un ademán de estar rezando, aunque por dentro quería reírse a carcajadas de todo ello.

─Buenas tardes.

Una voz varonil e imponente le saludo y el chico prestó atención al sacerdote con su traje eclesiástico negro y su sotana blanca ─Hello─ el demonio se relamió los dientes y labios al ver al sujeto moreno, de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes; o tal vez grises.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?─ preguntó el sacerdote, pero aquel muchacho se levantó de su lugar y se acercó descaradamente, paso su dedo índice por su sotana como si quisiera quitársela.

─Llámame Stiles─ el demonio trataba de contener sus ganas por lanzarse a los brazos de aquel hombre ─ ¿Quiere divertirse un rato? ─ dijo jalando un poco la sotana. Un gruñido le alarmó y este se apartó de golpe, mirando con atención que aquellos hermosos ojos ahora eran azules, sonrió demasiado entusiasmado como para ocultarlo ─Un hombre lobo─ pronunció en voz baja  ─ ¿Cuál es su nombre? ─ se acercó mostrando su cola y cuernos, aquel padre no retrocedió pero lo tomo por el hombro sentándolo en la butaca.

─Tu no deberías estar aquí─ dijo el moreno con un ceño fruncido, controlaba lo más que podía su instinto de matar aquella cosa.

Stiles con una malvada sonrisa se mostraba provocador ante el sujeto que lo retenía, suplicando ser sometido en ese lugar ─No, primero su nombre─ cierto fervor nacía en el interior del maligno por querer conocer el nombre de aquél presente, para gritarlo mientras se tocaba o tal vez cuando lo tuviese sobre él.

─Derek, ahora ─ el lobo jalo la cola del demonio y este grito soltando un leve jadeo de dolor ─Fuera de mi iglesia─ Derek lo arrastró hasta las puertas del edificio y lo empujó fuera.

Al día siguiente; más tarde que la vez anterior, Stiles miraba con atención a Derek desde la puerta principal, anhelaba entrar pero fue echado y ahora solo podía ir dentro si Derek se lo permitía. Estuvo investigado un poco al hombre por el pueblo, al parecer llegó hace unas semanas después del que el antiguo padre decidiera jubilarse; no tenían ni idea de dónde venía o quién era, pero el castaño no pensaba quedarse atrás y descubriría qué rayos sucedía con la vida de su amado.

─Ugh amor a primera vista─ decía entre dientes dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, el lobo no lucía contento de verlo ahí parado, así que se acercó e intentó sacarlo pero el chico negó con la cabeza y trataba de dar excusas ─Ok, vale, sé que soy un invasivo y no soy bienvenido─ se mordió el labio al notar que el sacerdote se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido; le encantaba, ─Pero he venido por una buena razón.

Derek no se creía sus palabras así que no intentaba seguirle el juego y solo le dijo una vez más que se fuera.

─ Y si te digo que quiero expiar mis pecados.

─ ¿Un demonio? ─ preguntó el mayor mirándolo con incredulidad ─No soy idiota, tu...─ fue interrumpido.

─ ¡Hey! ─ Cuando el moreno lo estaba por sacar, este se enojó y lo encaró ─Sabes lo que te enseñan sobre tu dios y mi señor no son siempre reales.

Derek no pretendía seguir discutiendo con aquel sujeto que tenía una actitud infantil y pícara, lo dejo andar por ahí si le apetecía y así pasó sus días con un demonio juguetón que gustaba de molestar al clérigo de la iglesia por las mañanas.

Así pasaron los meses y casi dos años entre ellos y su extraña relación, Stiles no hacía estupideces pero a cambio jugaba con el lobo, a veces le hacía hablar con él frente a todos y debido a que nadie a parte de él lo podía ver en esos momentos a veces creían que estaba delirando o que necesitaba dormir más. El inquieto ser ha estado cuidando del lobo durante las lunas llenas donde las cosas no parecían irle bien al sacerdote, pensaba que tal vez por eso no se sabía nada de él ni su familia, tenía una hipótesis pero sin fundamentos no la podía dar por cierta.

Una noche de luna llena Stiles estaba buscando a Derek por todos lados, estaba seguro que se encontraba bien pero de cierta forma su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando las estrellas y la misma luna aparecieron en el cielo. ─Oh sacerdote ¿dónde estás? ─ lo llamaba casi a gritos por toda la iglesia y salía de esta para buscar por el bosque.

Se notaba la brisa fría, se acercaba el invierno y el suelo estaba cubierto por las ultimas hojas de los árboles ─No es gracioso─ el dominio empezó a caminar por las calles del poblado, temía por aquella criatura, en especial por si lastimaba a algún ser humano y lo descubrieran, si eso pasaba tal vez lo matarían y no deseaba eso.

Unos gruñidos se escuchaban cerca, tal vez en la plaza así que apresuro el paso llegando al lugar. Y ahí estaba, Derek, pero no el humano, sino una forma lobuna y monstruosa que le rugía a una mujer rubia. La odiaba, estaba disparándole y otros dos sujetos intentaban retener al lobo pero era imposible para dos simples mortales pero aquella mujer era diferente, más astuta, logro darle en el hombro al lobo.

─ ¡Derek!─ Stiles se acercó corriendo al corpulento ser que resoplaba del dolor, la mujer le apuntó con el arma.

─Quítate de en medio niño, esa criatura puede arrancarte la cabeza si quiere─ decía, claro está solo veía a un adolescente interviniendo entre ella y su presa. El demonio estaba a punto de revelarse y acabar con la cazadora, cuando sintió como las garras de aquel lobo se cernían sobre su cintura y luego como lo cargaba y se precipitaba lejos de ahí.

Derek lo soltó cuando se encontraban ya en medio del bosque, alejados del pueblo y de cualquier cazador posible. Stiles confundido intento que el lobo le explicara pero este seguía en su forma monstruosa y lo ignoraba constantemente. El castaño lo tomo por una de las garras que colgaban casi tocando el suelo, la criatura le rugió con tal fuerza que lastimó los y tímpanos del demonio pero él seguía sin soltarlo.

─Fue ella quien mato a tu familia, cierto─ Derek movió la cabeza apartando la vista del chico que no aceptó aquello y lo tomó por el hocico centrándolo en él ─Está bien, no preguntare si tu no quiere.

La mirada de ambos centrados uno en el otro, el demonio le mostró los cuernos y la larga cola, puso sus brazos por sobre los hombros del lobo pegándose a su pecho ─Me quedaré a tu lado, para siempre si eso te calma─ Stiles acomodo su cabeza contra el pecho de este escuchando la respiración y los latidos de Derek, notaba como estos eran más calmados y humanos. Sintió como la nariz del lobo rozaba su cuello y empezaba a lamer.

─Oh, tranquilo firulais─ dijo el demonio entre risas mientras las grandes garras lo tomaban de nuevo, pero esta vez por las piernas y lo tiraban al suelo, el ser maligno abrió los ojos mirando como empezaba aquel hombre a volver a su apariencia humana y lo admiraba con aquellos brillantes ojos azules, Y la sonrisa que le dedico lo hipnotizo por completo, entregándose al lobo por completo.

Las manos de Derek recorrían el cuerpo de Stiles buscando puntos débiles, el chico gemía cuando este acariciaba su cuello o la base de su cola, así como sus pezones, el demonio se aferraba el cuerpo del lobo pidiendo que lo poseyera y aquello no tardó mucho. Después de frotes y besos el lobo no resistió entrando por completo en él, el castaño grito de alegría encajando las uñas en la espalda del lobo. ─ ¡Derek!

Un gruñido fue seguido por un incesante dolor en el cuello, el lobo lo mordía con fuerza hasta el punto de sangrar y no paró de moverse en su interior, embistiendo cada vez más rápido y más fogosidad. ─Stiles─ gruñidos y bufidos el lobo le hacía entender que no era el único que deseaba aquello desde hace tiempo.

La lengua del lobo lamia la sangre bajando por su pecho lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel de aquel frágil cuerpo demoniaco, calmando un poco su vaivén, llegando hasta las tetillas del chico lamiendo y mordiendo, Stiles se flexionaba un poco levantándose del suelo, encorvando la espalda y el lobo lo sostuvo para que éste no cayera. Los gemidos de ambos retumbaban en aquel lugar el bosque.

─Stles─ abrazándolo pegándolo a su cuerpo incrementó de nuevo sus movimientos, el demonio se aferraba al lobo cuando sintió su gran miembro golpeando en su interior con fervor.

─ ¡Derek!─ Acompañado de un rugido el chico se percató como el cálido líquido del lobo inundaba su interior, él también no aguanto mucho tiempo y se corrió llenando el abdomen del hombre lobo. El lobo no salía y seguía aferrado al demonio ─Derek─ intento llamar su atención ─No te dejare─ soltó una leve risita ─ Soy tuyo. 


	31. Día 31

**Tema Libre: Boda**

Stiles estaba en aquella habitación mirando el traje que llevaba, color negro, camisa blanca y con una pajarita verde claro, tal vez ese último detalle fue una mala idea como le aconsejo Lydia; negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?, lo hizo porque le recordaba a los ojos de Derek.

─Stiles podrías dejar de hacer eso, ya es tarde─ el padre del mencionado entró unos minutos antes y podía ver como su hijo se volvía loco mirando su reflejo y acomodando la corbata ─Y te ves muy bien─ se acercó y le ayudó a terminar de arreglarse el traje, la comisura de sus labios se levantaron formando una sonrisa, Stiles por dentro esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar, porque él lo haría también y no le agradaría llegar con los ojos rojos a con los demás, pero para su sorpresa su padre solo lo abrazo.

─ ¿Papá?─ debido a lo repentino de la acción no supo cómo reaccionar.

─Lo siento─ se apartó unos segundos después ─ Me emocione.

El castaño no le permitió irse sin antes abrazarlo igual, realmente le agradaba aquella sensación de seguridad que le solía darle su padre. ─Yo también estoy emocionado.

La mansión Hales fue reconstruida por Derek hacía tiempo, aunque dudo demasiado en si era una buena decisión, fue Stiles quien lo convenció de aquello. En el patio trasero Peter y Lydia revisaban la decoración, las sillas blancas poseían coronas de flor aguileña; la cual tenía cierto parecido al acónito, fue idea del humano el colocar aquel tipo de flores de ornamento, junto con alcatraz blanco embelleciendo todo el jardín en grandes jarrones de porcelana, las sillas se separaban por un pasillo con una alfombra blanca que llegaba hasta el arco nupcial que estaba decorado por las mismas flores haciendo un hermoso contrastes con el entorno naranja y café del otoño en el bosque, la casa; igual, recién pintada y con aquellos ramos decorando el barandal que rodeaba la parte trasera de la casa y los balcones de algunas habitación.

Y en una mesa de buffet donde Scott e Isaac estaban pellizcando algunos de los bocadillos, Melissa trataba de alejarlos del lugar pero esos lobos encontraban una forma de burlarla. Por su parte Chris argent hablaba con Deaton sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que le aquejan, incluso durante una celebración como esa no dejaría e lado la caza.

Malia apetecía beber pero su padre se lo impedía, aunque entendía que el alcohol no le haría daño no pensaba permitir que abriera la botella de champán antes que los novios. Kira y sus padres estaban con algunos miembros de manadas aliadas, Liam intentaba parecer bien comportado pero Hayden le insistía en salir a correr al bosque antes que empezara todo. Jordán cargaba a su pequeña hija; y de Lydia, la cual intentaba golpear a Jeremy y Steve que corrían por entre las sillas molestándola. Jackson &(e) Ethan sentados en una de las últimas sillas parecían hacer planes en secreto.

El lobo sintió como alguien se le colgaba en el cuello ─Felicidades hermanito─ sujeto las manos de Cora y la obligó a bajarse, ya no era un aniña después de todo.

─Cora, baja arruinaras el traje─ le dijo sacudiendo el polvo que dejó esta, su traje es blanco con una corbata azul claro, y si algo le llegaba a pasar Lydia lo mataría, no es que tuviera miedo de la chica pero lo último que quería era hacerla enojar.

Cora torció los labios y acomodo un poco su corbata y le colocó una aguileña ─Listo, este muy guapo hermano.

─Gracias supongo─ dijo Derek revolviendo su cabello un poco, aquel gesto le recordó a ambos a cuando eran pequeños.

La chica lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar por el lugar saludando a los demás invitados ─Mamá y Papá estarían felices.

─ ¿Tú crees? ─ Cierta melancolía se sentía a su alrededor, pero era extraño porque también había júbilo.

La loba asintió varias veces ─ definitivamente, estoy segura que amarían a Stiles como a otro de sus cachorros.

─Pienso igual─ sentenció el mayor.

─Y hablando del rey de roma─ Cora alargó el cuello para ver a Stiles saliendo de la casa junto con su padre, el lobo escuchó como las pulsaciones del castaño se aceleraron al verlo y estaba seguro que las suyas hicieron las mismas pues su hermana rió un poco entre dientes ─Lindos. 

     

**_Aguileña_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo para leer mi Kinktober. 
> 
> Se que algunos relatos fueron algo flojos, pero di todo de mi para que fueran decentes y se pudieran leer con rapidez, además de que me encanta la pareja de Sterek y es de la única que escribo actualmente por lo mucho que quiero a los personajes y todo lo que pudieron ser juntos. 
> 
> No duden que el proximo año tambien me anime a hacer otro Kinktober. 
> 
> Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer y les animo a entrar a mi perfil y leer mis otros fic, prometo que intentare actualizar mas seguido y hacer mas historias de estos dos personajes. cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. 
> 
> Que tengan una bonito dia/tarde/noche. 
> 
> Nos vemos ❤
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Reto de: Es de Fanfic
> 
> Mis redes sociales.  
> Twitter : @AleHoku   
> Instagram : alehoku
> 
> Imagen de portada: red por sanjoin (DA) 
> 
> Personajes Pertenecientes a Jeff Davis y MTV 
> 
> Ultimo video: [Sterek] Infinity de invaanity


End file.
